White As Snow, Black As Soot
by rameau
Summary: Sequel to Shades Of Grey. Can what was broken be mended or is this the beginning of something new? EJami
1. prologue

**Prologue**

How long had it been? All Samantha knew for sure was that it had been too long since EJ had last held her in his arms and stood by her side telling her how much he loved her. Never before had Samantha felt this alone. She wrapped her arms around herself and inhaled. Looking out of the window told her the hars truth of time passing her by. She had given him two months to come to his senses and return to her and to their children. It had been six months since EJ had last kissed her. It had been twenty-six weeks since Samantha had last looked into his eyes and seen the love she had spent her life chasing with all the wrong people and it had been 181 agonizing days since he had left her standing on the rooftop of their old apartment building alone.

Samantha turned and saw the divorce papers on her dressing table waiting to be signed. A week after his escape Samantha had received a letter from EJs lawyer and she had felt her heart break as she had seen his signature. EJ was trying so hard to give her what she didn't want to receive. Remaining confident that her husband would come to realize that he can't live out without her, Samantha had waited. After eight long weeks she had finally made her first attempt to find him but it had been too late. EJ Wells-DiMera had disappeared from the face of the earth. Even Stefano and his network of respectable and less than respectable people hadn't been able to locate his favourite son and that was enough to scare Samantha. It was also enough to worry Stefano and after months and small fortunes of money spent, they still hadn't been able to find EJ.

Picking up the papers which disgusted her so, Samantha found herself wondering what exactly had went through her husbands mind as he had made the unfortunate choice of walking away from her. She laid the papers back on the table refusing to sign them and give up to the hopelessness poisoning her mind. She concentrated on her memories. Before he had left, Samantha had thought that everything was on the mend and that they had finally surpassed the greatest obstacle on their way to happiness, together. What had made EJ sneak away and leave her alone in the cold? Samantha knew that there was only one person who could give her the answers she was seeking for. She fiddled with the locket hanging around her neck and whispered:

"Where are you EJ?"


	2. Chapter 1: Just A Cup Of Tea

**Chapter 1: Just A Cup Of Tea**

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to come and open it for her.

"Good day Mrs Dimera, please come in."

"Afternoon Dr. Rolf", Samantha replied and walked into the DiMera mansion.

"Stefano iz waiting for you", the old man said and escorted Samantha to the living room, nodded to Stefano and closed the doors behind him as he left them alone. Stefano was gazing into the empty and cold fireplace in deep thought. Samantha laid her purse on the armchair and went to pour a drink for both of them. She took the glasses and walked to her father-in-law.

"Stefano?" Samantha asked and waited for him to take the drink she was offering. He flinched and took the glass sighing deep. After examining the liquid for a moment Stefano faked a smile and looked up to her. He asked:

"Dearest Samantha", Stefano greeted her, "Did I hear Rolf open the door to you again? When will you learn to use the key I gave you?"

"I don't know", Samantha answered truthfully, "I don't think I've yet internalized the fact that I have one. It's difficult enough to grasp that I'm a regular visitor here not to mention that I carry a key to the infamous DiMera mansion." Stefano sneered and twirled the glass in his hands.

"What brings you here today?" He asked and received her lopsided smile:

"Don't you ever get tired of asking that same question?"

"Perhaps a truthful answer would set my mind at ease", Stefano replied turning to face Samantha and beckoning her to take a seat. Samantha obliged the old man who was more vigorous than most young men she knew.

"Perhaps", she nodded, "should the truth be appreciated in this house."

"How are the twins, you must bring them here, soon", Stefano rushed to speak. Samantha recognized this game they had played many times before.

"The twins were here with you only two days ago", she reminded him, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Stefano gazed into his glass again. He opened his mouth but closed it then and remained quiet for a while longer. Samantha was wondering what would she need to bargain away to get him tell her the truth today.

"They found another carcass." She felt a familiar chill go through her entire body. Ever since they had joined forces to find EJ, grim news like these had interrupted their daily routine time and again.

"What makes them think-" Though she had asked the same thing dozens of times before, Samantha couldn't quite bring herself to finish the question.

"He, it, fits the description and-"

"So did the others, why would this be different?" Samantha cut in sharply. Stefano met her ice blue gaze and showed the faintest glimpse of sadness.

"They found EJs ID on him."

"What about DNA?" Samantha asked as shivers ran up and down her spine once more.

"Another twelve hours before the test results come in."

"What can we do?" Samantha asked and gazed at her own drink. Downing it became more and more tempting.

"Wait", Stefano answered, "All we can do is wait. We've done everything else possible and most of the impossible as well to find my son to no avail. Either he's dead-"

"Don't!" Samantha shouted at first and then lowering her voice, "Don't say that. EJ is not dead. I would know, I would feel it if he was dead."

"So many things have changed Samantha. You most of them", surprised Stefano said, "It never ceases to amaze me, what you are willing to go through for my son."

"You are the only one who understands", Samantha sighed, "Even Tony and Anna wonder why I care and they have this odd look in their eyes when ever I try to talk about EJ to them. And my family? They don't understand why I'm not celebrating each day he's gone. EJ left before I could make them understand."

"You don't need to explain this to me", Stefano said.

"I know I don't and that is exactly why I come here every day", Samantha twisted her lips into the smallest smile she could conjure up. They raised their glasses into a silent toast just as someone knocked on the parlour doors and opened them. Rolf came to the room carrying a tray and asked:

"The usual?" Stefano and Samantha glanced at each other at the same time.

"Well, that and the tea", she laughed. Sami laid her drink on the table and took the cup of tea Rolf was offering her.


	3. Chapter 2: The Easy Part

**Chapter 2: The Easy Part**

_Six months, twenty-six weeks, 181 days earlier._

"Sure mum. I'll come back as soon as I can but first I need to go and kiss my husband. What? Don't worry I'll explain everything later. I have to go now, bye." Sami hung up on her mother with a huge smirk on her lips.

"EJ. You have to tell me- EJ?" She turned to look at the tall man who had waltzed into her life and stolen her heart but he was nowhere to be seen.

"EJ? Where did you go?" Sami called out to him trying to shake the bad feeling taking over her, "That was just my mother, she wanted to make sure that I hadn't forgotten the twins and- EJ?" She kept talking and hoping that he would prove her fears wrong and come out from where ever he was hiding. Sami picked up the handkerchief stained with his blood and the smell of his blood convinced her that she hadn't just dreamed him. EJ had been there and he had left. He had walked away and left her to stand alone in the cold wind. Why would he do something like that to her now that they had finally broken through that horrible night that had stood between them for so long? Sami went to the door and brushed gently the carved heart with their initials.

"EJ! You've better come out right now!" she shouted trying to hide the terror she was feeling when all she wanted to do was to whisper, "I need you to come to me."

_Present day._

Samantha pushed herself up and brushed away the few tears running down her face. She glanced at the door resting against the wall of her bedroom and she could feel the familiar carvings under her fingertips without actually touching the wood any more. Her fingers had followed those lines countless of times during those lonely months she had spent waiting for EJ to come back to her and to their family. Samantha remembered how difficult it had been for her to accept that EJ had just left without saying a real goodbye or leaving any kind of an explanation. She had spent hours running around Salem trying to find him and she had spent hours on the phone trying to reach him and to hear his voice. It had taken days for her to accept that EJ needed time to sort out what ever guilt he was still feeling and it had taken weeks for her to realize she would need help to find him.

Stefano had graciously received her and mocked her careful words as she had asked for his help. His ridicule had been enough to change her pleads to demands and Samantha had demanded for Stefano to bring her husband to her. Her arrogant father-in-law had given his orders only to be told that his men didn't know where his son was. Somehow EJ had eluded his shadows and disappeared from the face of the earth. It had been her turn to jibe but fear had held her tongue. If even Stefano couldn't locate EJ, what hope was there of finding him? Samantha remembered staring Stefano over a cup of tea when Rolf had walked in and told the news. Everything had changed in that short moment and she had realized that there was no going back. All the years of hate and fear didn't matter as long as the man they both loved remained missing. As painful as it had been for her to find EJ gone that night, Samantha now knew it had been the easiest part of her misery. This constant uncertainty and waiting was much more difficult to bear and it was killing her slowly. She had even seen it taken its toll on Stefano though he was hiding it much better than she was.

He family hated that she was spending so much time with their enemy but for now they had accepted her explanation of protecting the family. Samantha couldn't help but scoff at the blindness of her family. Belle was too happy in her marriage to Philip to really care about her older sister though they did try to keep in touch and continue their budding sisterly friendship. Their mother had been acting uncharacteristically ever since John's death and soon after EJs departure Marlena had started her personal mission to free her oldest daughter from Stefano's grasp. Bo and Roman were determined to built their non-existent case against EJ and were constantly demanding Samantha to help them in their efforts. She sneered. Each and everyone of the Brady family members knew that there was more to those visits Samantha made but they refused to see the real motive of love. To be fair, Samantha had to admit that her family had some other more pressing concerns than her visits to the DiMera mansion. A lopsided grin removed all traces of her tears and the itch on her fingertips changed. It was time to for Samantha to visit the Salem Police Department and say hi to her father and uncle.


	4. Chapter 3: Results

**Chapter 3: Results**

Leaving her children behind was never easy, not even with the growing trust she had for the twins new nanny. Michelle had an excellent resume and a way with the twins and she had became like a second mother for Samantha as well. Samantha kissed her babies goodbye and made sure Michelle knew when to expect her to return. She walked out of the house EJ had bought and renovated for her and made her way to her car. Every time she walked past the front steps of the house she remembered how hurt EJ had looked when she had told him a tale of her past and when she reached her car, Samantha remembered how difficult it had been to reach him through the rain and fog. But she had done it once and she would find a way to do it again. She had to. She would find a way to reach EJ and pull him back to her arms and this time she wouldn't let go.

An hour later Samantha was sitting in her fathers office waiting for him to come in. She noticed a thick file on his desk with a familiar name on it. _EJ Wells._ Samantha had known that her father wouldn't give up as easily as they had pretended to give up. One week after EJs departure Roman and Bo had ambushed Sami and the twins and demanded for her assistance. Apparently Bo had found out about a legal document hidden in a safety deposit box, where her husband confessed committing several crimes. They had wanted Sami to get them that letter. Samantha smirked. She remembered her initial reaction of rage but she also remembered delivering the documents to her father. Bo and Roman had looked quite pleased with themselves after skimming through the content of the letter.

"Sami? I didn't know you were here", Roman interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi dad, I decided to pop in and see what's going on with you. We haven't talked in a while", Samantha smiled but cringed inside at the sound of her old nickname. It seemed so patronizing now.

"Well, that's awfully nice of you but as you can see, we are busy, busy, busy", Roman said and smiled that half smile of his.

"I can see that", Samantha smiled as Roman walked around his desk and sat down, "How's the case? You promised to tell me if you find anything." Roman squinted a little as his daughter enquired about the biggest case Salem PD had ever worked on. The letter Sami had delivered them had been the key in connecting all the dots and crimes to the DiMera's. Perhaps Sami had been right along. The only way to bring the DiMera's down and to protect the Brady's, was to marry into the family. Roman wasn't about to tell Sami that though.

"We are working on it", he just said and removed the file from his desk. Sami looked innocent enough but she had probably taken peek. Roman knew his daughter better than he would have liked to and he knew better than to trust blindly in her, especially ever since she had claimed to love her rapist. Roman had to find a way to break Sami free from EJ.

"Did the letter help? Did my lawyer call?" Samantha asked pretending to be clueless.

"It did. Thanks to you we have taken big steps towards finding the killer of Eve Donovan."

As Samantha was about to reply to her father her phone rang. She smiled apologetically at her father and glimpsed at the caller ID. _D' mansion. _Stefano must have the DNA results.

"I'm sorry daddy, I've got to take this", Samantha said and flipped her phone open.

"I was waiting to hear from you", Samantha said calmly though she felt herself tensing up and preparing for the news.

"_Samantha darling. I thought you'd like to know that the test results of the carcass came back negative. It's not EJ." _Samantha exhaled slowly and relaxed. EJ was alive.

"Thank you for letting me know. Do you mind if I call you back later? I'm talking with my father right now?"

"_But of course. Say give my best to the Deputy Police Comissioner Brady." _Samantha laughed at the thought.

"Bye." She hung up and placed her phone in her bag. When Samantha looked up she found his father staring at her closely.

"It was the nanny. Joy and Johnny are fine." As Roman opened his mouth to ask for more details, Bo opened the door and stormed into the office saying:

"You'll never guess what the lab sent us! Oh, hi Sami. I didn't see you there."

"Uncle Bo", Samantha nodded, "I was just leaving." She got up from her chair and saw Bo looking at her father hesitantly. Samantha asked:

"Or is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, nothing", Roman interfered, "Drive safely."

"I will. Bye", Samantha said and walked out of the office. She couldn't help but admire Stefano and his efficient employees who fed Salem PD with bits of information. Only the best worked for Stefano, but unfortunately for everyone, EJ was even better. Samantha stopped at the front steps of the police department and sighed to herself. _Where are you EJ?_


	5. Chapter 4: Where Am I?

**Chapter 4: Where Am I?**

He was wet and he was hot. His skin was scorching hot but the air caressing his face made him chill. His eyes were glued shut and he felt small needles piercing his skull and his tongue felt like sandpaper. He whimpered like a small child as the loud knock of a door startled him. His bed swung once as someone sat beside him and soon he heard someone humming soothingly. He felt cool fingers rubbing his temples to relieve the pain. Slowly he opened his eyes slightly fearing for the light to dazzle him but the room was pitch-black.

"Does this help?" Someone whispered gently.

"Yes", he said without recognizing his own voice.

"I'll make some tea for you and change these sheets again. I think the worst is over now, but I can't be sure since you refused to see a doctor", the voice whispered again being careful not to upset him in any way.

"Where am I?" he asked trying to make out the lines of her face. The woman sitting on his bed turned her head quickly and gave a short, hollow laugh.

"I knew you wanted to forget but I didn't realize how badly." He didn't know why the aching in his heart suddenly became worse but it made him reach out his hand and touch her face.

"Don't cry", he said as she took his hand in hers before he could trace the outlines of her face.

"I'm not crying Eddie, I'm all out of tears", she said.

"Eddie?"

"I know you hate the name but I can't help it, you'll always be Eddie to me."

"And who exactly are you?"

"Annie, my name is Annie. Don't worry, it'll all come back to you once the fever is gone for good. I'll make that tea for you now. Don't try to get up, you are still too weak."

"I can't place your accent", he said suddenly stopping her from leaving his side, "English isn't your first language, is it?"

"No it's not", Annie admitted, "When you figure out the accent, you'll know exactly where we are." Her promise gave him some peace which was quickly strengthened by the quick kiss she pressed on his brow. Her calming touch was enough to help him ease back to sleep.

The next time he woke up, EJ felt much more like himself. He pushed himself up and was shocked to discover how easily he became breathless. He waited to catch his breath trying to remember what had happened and where he was. He could remember someone covering him with a blanket and soothing him until he fell asleep in the dark room. This time he could see the room around him in the lively light of the fire burning in the fireplace. He was in a cabin of sorts but he wasn't alone. A woman was curled up into a ball like a cat on a chair in front of the fire. _Annie_. EJ suddenly remembered her name and became fascinated with her. He examined her features and deduced that she was several years younger than him and completely unaware loveliness. He couldn't quite remember who she was or where they had met but he knew she was a friend and that she cared for him. EJ saw the mug next to his bed and reached to touch it. The tea she had promised to make for him was cold as were the chills quivering his body. He gasped for air and alerted Annie. She woke and jumped up to rush to him.

"Eddie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing", EJ said holding his sides, "Except you calling me that. I'm EJ." Annie gave him a relieved smile and said:

"Then you can make your way to the lake and wash yourself and those sheets drenched in sweat."

"A lake? Which lake?" EJ squinted his eyes trying to remember.

"You said you wanted to forget. I'm not going to take your wish away from you", Annie said.

"Damn it Annie! Tell me, where the hell am I?" She sighed and EJ could see the deep sadness on her face as she was trying to decide what to say. Finally she cave in and gave him a cryptic answer:

"You, my love, are exactly where you wanted to be."


	6. Chapter 5: A Thug

**Chapter 5: A Thug**

_Four months, eighteen weeks, 124 days earlier._

That last drink might have been too much. No, it hadn't been enough, EJ finally decided as he staggered to the dark back alley of a bar he'd been lodging in for the past few hours. No matter how he tried, alcohol couldn't erase the guilt squeezing his heart or her face haunting his dreams whether he was awake or asleep. Suddenly through the thick haze created by some fine Scotch, he heard noises and just like that his head cleared and his thoughts were sharp again. He snuck around the corner and found a man holding a gun to a young woman's head. She looked defiant and provoking. She was bridling and calling him to her with her fingers. From the distance and despite the long shadows EJ recognized the pose. He felt sorry for the poor bastard tempting his fate. EJ took few more unsteady steps and shouted:

"What's going on in here?"

"Stop right there or I'll shoot the girl!" The gunman responded keeping his eyes on the girl. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as EJ had thought at first.

"Why don't you lower that gun and walk away. No one gets hurt and we all get to go home tonight. We haven't seen your face, we can't identify you. Why don't you let the lady go", EJ kept talking slowly and slurring slightly. He saw the woman relaxing and changing her pose. She kept her hands up.

"Go now, while you still can", she said almost soothingly.

"I'm not leaving empty-handed", the gunman said and shook his gun a little.

"Hey, why don't you take this", EJ said pulling the lapel of his coat aside, taking his wallet out of his pocket and showing it to the robber, "Take this and let the lady go." EJ threw his wallet to the ground a feet away from the gunman. He still refused to take his eyes of the woman. The movements of the gun told the woman to move towards EJ and back away slowly into his arms. When there was enough distance between them and the robber, he dropped on his knees, took the wallet and ran. EJ made sure that the man was really gone before asking:

"Are you all right?"

"I was before you showed up", she said, "I could have taken him out if you wouldn't have shown up and given me another corpse to worry about."

"Do you have a death wish or something?" EJ gave a little laugh before he saw the shadows deepening on her face.

"Or something", she said and was about to talk about when EJ lurched suddenly. In an instant she was standing under his arm and holding him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "Where do you live?"

"Not here", EJ answered covering his eyes from the piercing lights. The haze had returned with few stabbing friends. Annie mumbled to herself:

"Great, and you probably just gave away your ID to that thug. Okay, let's go."

_Present day._

"Eddie, wake up." There was that smell again. EJ inhaled the smell of something appetising. He opened his eyes and and saw a cup Annie was holding next to his face. Behind the cup he could see a genuinely happy smile.

"That's better", she said and laid the cup on the bedside table, "Now, get up. I need to change the sheets. Your fever is gone and you reek. Don't you even try-" Her voice was smothered as EJ pulled her quickly under the blanket, rolled himself over her and held her still.

"I can't breath! Eddie, stop it! I can't breath!" Annie begged and when that didn't work she went limp. EJ moved just enough to let her breath but not enough to let her escape.

"Now, talk! Where are we?" he demanded.

"I told you, you are exactly where you wanted to be", she answered breathlessly.

"Name of the place! Now!"

"We are on the mountains."

"Which mountains? Alps?" he asked and saw her shake her head.

"Scandinavia", Annie said, "Will you please let me go now?" EJ pushed himself up and stopped to catch his breath. He felt weak. Annie was sitting with her back turned to him and his hands around her neck.

"The fever is gone but you need to take it easy for the next couple of days. Eat something. I'll bring you a towel and some hot water", she paused and said, "and then I'm changing the sheets." Without looking at him she got up and walked away. Her silent denial made him feel worse.

"I'm sorry", EJ said once he had finished his soup Annie had brought for him earlier. He was watching her changing the sheets and using the pillows as punching bags. She completely ignored him.

"Did you hear me?" EJ asked a moment later but didn't receive an answer. He got up slowly and leaned to the chair to keep the room from spinning.

"I'm sorry", he repeated the words once more."

"I heard you", Annie spatted the words but stopped for a moment. She refused to turn and face him as she said:

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Just lie down and sleep. Once you'll regain your strength I'll take you anywhere and answer all your questions."

"Please, look at me", EJ asked, "Annie, look at me." She pouted as she turned and she refused to meet his gaze but she did turn to face him. EJ saw the rings of water in her eyes and asked:

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Eddie, everything is just peachy!" Annie took a deep breath and continued, "Look, I don't need another corpse to take care of so I'm making sure you'll live and then I'm going to throw you out. Questions? Problems?"

"Yes, one", EJ replied, "Why are you acting tough when you're really not?" Annie squinted her eyes.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough. I'll answer all the questions concerning you and your hazy past as far as I know of it but my life story is none of your concern. Ask again and I'll break a bone. Are we clear?" EJ nodded sleepily and teetered. Annie rushed over to him and practically carried him to bed. She covered him with a blanket and sat beside him. She was biting the side of her lip as she tried to pluck up the courage to say what ever was on her mind.

"I brought you here because I owe you. You helped me through one of the most difficult nights of my life and you stood beside me as I made few other difficult decisions. I didn't want to bring you here but you asked for a place to hide and I still had to thank you. Besides it was better than the alternative you gave me", Annie laughed a small dead laugh, "So thank you Eddie. Thank you for turning my life upside down and creating some order within the chaos. And thank you for pulling the rug from under my feet again. Thank you-" She looked at him and realized he was sleeping. The smile he had banished from her lips earlier returned.

"I guess you didn't need to hear that", Annie whispered to herself and made sure he was tucked in. She grabbed the stinking sheets and the empty cup before leaving EJ to rest.


	7. Chapter 6: Please, Not Again

**Chapter 6: Please, Not Again**

"Hello?" Samantha answered the phone.

"Hi Sami, it's Belle", her sister greeted her and without realizing or seeing each other both sisters mirrored each others expressions with the twinkles in their eyes and shrewd smirks on their lips.

"What can I do for my for my little sister today?" Samantha asked and walked to the window.

"Umm, let's see. You could visit? When was the last time Joy and Johnny saw Claire and Ciara?"

"Last weekend if my memory serves me correctly. And you do remember how that turned out don't you?" Samantha smiled as she could picture Belle flicking away some non-existent fluff from her knee as she sat elegantly on the sofa in her room in the Kiriakis mansion.

"That was not my fault and you know it!" Belle said indignantly, "How was I supposed to know that Bo would throw a fit like that. I really thought that he knew about Joy and Johnny being here and I really thought he had gotten past that little detail of, you know, you being married to a DiMera."

"Bo doesn't understand, I don't think anyone understands, why I'm not signing those divorce papers", Samantha said pensively, "How are things between Philip and Bo?"

"If you committed the cardinal sin by marrying a DiMera, according to Bo I did the next best, or should I say worse, thing by marrying a Kiriakis. Bo tries his best to forget that he has any Kiriakis blood in him. Unfortunately everything Philip does reminds him of that and of the fact that they are indeed brothers."

"Poor uncle Bo", Samantha sneered.

"Poor me is more like it. I think Bo is still punishing me for leaving Shawn and breaking his heart. Bo raised Shawn to be a Brady like he was raised to be a Brady regardless of biology. I think Bo has subdued his Kiriakis nature for so long that when I chose his blood brother instead of the son taught to be a Brady, he took it as a slap on the face", Belle kept rambling without realizing the insights she was giving to her older sister, "But that's enough about Bo."

"It's more than enough sis", Samantha agreed, "Why did you call me?"

"Mum. When was the last time you two talked?" Belle spoke gravely now.

"A week or two ago. You do know that we've never been that close. You've always been her favourite", Samantha reminded Belle, "_You_ were the child she had with John. Not I."

"Sami, this is serious and it's not about the past mistakes. Mum loves you just as much as she loves me", Belle was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to assure her sister.

"If you say so."

"I say so. But you really should talk to her. I think she's not quite herself yet. She's been to see Stefano again", Belle revealed her actual news. Samantha felt a sudden head ache emerge.

"No, please not again. That's a very bad joke Belle."

"It's not a joke, it's the truth."

"I don't want to deal with her right now", Samantha bemoaned.

"Neither do I but you have to. You don't want mum to ruin that arrangement you made with Stefano before he finds your husband for you. Or do you?" Belle reminded Samantha.

"Oh dear god no!" Samantha quivered, "Thank you for warning me Belle."

"No problem. We'll talk later again."

"Yes, bye."

"Bye."

She stared at the phone wishing that this technology wouldn't exist, since it only brought about bad news for her. With her rational brain lobe, Samantha knew she was barking up the wrong tree but she wasn't ready to face the real culprit. Something had been broken inside her mother, when they had lost John. Samantha had seen it happen and she had known something was wrong from the start, but she hadn't wanted to accept it. A very faint voice in her head had rejoiced of the possibility of her parents getting back together once the grief had passed. But Samantha had soon silenced that voice. Marlena had changed too much for her oldest daughter to even want her parents to return to each other. Samantha didn't want to think about all the new ways her mother had found to disappoint her instead she wanted her twins. Samantha wanted to see her innocent children and reassure herself that she wouldn't repeat her mothers mistakes.


	8. Chapter 7: The Esteemed Doctor Evans

**Chapter 7: The Esteemed Doctor Evans**

She stopped to search the key. Samantha had moved out from the penthouse Marlena and John had shared shortly after she had announced her intention to stay married to EJ for the rest of her life. It had been nearly six months since she had last needed that key but today Samantha felt the need to use it again. She unlocked the door and opened it slightly. Everything seemed to be on its place but something was off. She couldn't quite explain the dreadful feeling taking over her as she entered her mothers home. And that was it. This place had been a home while John had lived there but now it had lost its soul. Marlena was living among the haunting memories and by staying there she was creating her own personal hell. There was nothing she could do or see, which would not remind her of her late husband.

"Sami? I didn't know you were coming today?" She even sounded somewhat hollow Samantha realized. Marlena walked to her oldest daughter and twisted her face into expression apparently meant to be a smile of delight. Her attempt failed.

"I didn't know I was coming either", Samantha said calmly and stepped forward to pull her mother into an embrace, "Belle called and reminded me that I haven't seen you in a while." Samantha forced herself hold her mother until Marlena pushed her away.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with my visit to the DiMera mansion, would it?" Marlena asked and smiled an evil, knowing smile. The daughter felt her heart grow cold.

"That too, I admit", Samantha said walking past her mother to the balcony, "Mum, you have to stop those visits. I've made my feelings clear. I love EJ, I intend to stay married to him and I'm going to find him and bring him home to me and to our family. Stefano is helping me with that. Please mother, don't do anything to jeopardise this."

"I know that you married that devils spawn thinking you could save your family but don't you see that you are isolating yourself from your family?" Marlena spoke with her professional tone as if she was talking to one of her patients. Suddenly it became clear, just how lucky Samantha had been to spent most of her youth away from this woman and that the only good thing Marlena had ever done to Samantha and Eric, was to bring John into their lives.

"My family?" Samantha said softly, "You are speaking of the Brady's now, aren't you?" Marlena nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"You are talking about a group of people who have never accepted me for who I really am, who have never showed me unconditional love and support. You are talking about a group of people who have sworn to me to stand by my side and forgive me all my mistakes only to turn their backs on me. You are talking about people who have done some scrupulous things and who still judge me for my sins. You are talking about people who have lied and who have cheated on their spouses and who stand back and gasp in terror when others make the exactly same mistakes. You are talking about a bunch of hypocrites mother, and according to you, I should be proud to call them _my family. _No mother, I think I'll choose a better family for myself, I choose EJ." Samantha spoke with thunder in her voice and sparks in her eyes but her mother didn't even flinch.

"He's a DiMera darling. You don't know what you are talking about or what you are binding yourself into. And let's not forget the fact that he raped you", Marlena pointed out conceitedly.

"He is a DiMera mother, but then again, so am I", Samantha smiled peacefully and waited for her mother to turn grey. Marlena looked shocked but her colour didn't change. Samantha knew something was about to go horribly wrong.

"You are my daughter and it's my job to protect you. I'm going to make sure that you'll be free, don't worry about anything my darling Sami. Don't worry, mummy is going to take care of everything" Marlena was staring straigh through Samantha, who had a feeling that her mother saw her as a little girl. Samantha gulped as she realized that her mother was no longer in touch with reality.

"Mum, I'm going to call Belle now. We need to talk and decide just what to do. Let's go in and you'll sit on the couch and wait as I talk to Belle, okay?" Samantha took her mothers hand and walked with her inside the penthouse. She took her phone and went to the other room to call Belle and when she returned, Marlena was gone. Fortunately Samantha had a pretty good idea of where her mother was heading. She dialled the number.


	9. Chapter 8: Knives And Glasses

**Chapter 8: Knives And Glasses**

He was alone. The food was waiting for him on a nearby table along with a note from Annie saying that she would return soon with supplies. Wrapping himself in a blanket EJ tottered to the chair and the food waiting for him and ate. He now remembered getting ill and making the situation even worse by not taking care of himself. He had been in agony then but this peace he now felt, was oddly uplifting. Somehow EJ knew this sense of stagnation was something he had been looking for and that it could be shattered by the memories still eluding him. As important as it had been for him to find out where they were, remembering everything else became trivial. EJ knew that he would have to return to his real life before long, but that day was not today. Right now he didn't miss all the complications remembering a checkered past would bring him. EJ was just finishing his meal when the door opened and he heard Annie calling for him with laughter in her voice.

_Two months, nine weeks 61 days earlier._

"Honey, I'm home!" EJ detached himself from the barracuda trying to entwine her limbs around his body and watched the hungry smile die on her beautiful face. Annie walked in right on cue and chatted on like it was the most normal thing to find her husband in a lip lock with a gorgeous model. Because as far as the barracuda and the rest of the world around them was concerned, EJ and Annie were a happily married couple.

"Oh good, you brought company. Shall I open the wine then? Red or white?" Annie stormed past them to the kitchen and started fussing about.

"Red. I love the colour on your lips better, love", EJ shouted and backed to sit on the couch. He was wondering what would it take for the twig to believe that redhead spitfire was indeed his wife. Annie returned to them with three glasses and a bottle of Merlot. She poured the drinks and snuggled under his arm before turning her bright eyes to the model and asking with faked innocence:

"Did you have fun tonight?" The stony faced model winked at EJ and grabbed a glass. She downed her drink with one swift gulp and poured some more wine in her glass.

"Some couples are honest about things like these", the model started, "You don't need to be ashamed of wanting to spice up your sex life."

"Our sex life? Oh honey, you should have told her by now", Annie jabbed elbowed EJ gently and continued talking to the other woman, "No, there's nothing wrong with a threesome every now and then but that's not why you are here. We are actually looking for a surrogate to carry our quintuplets. You look strong enough, a bit too skinny but we can work with that. Can't we Eddie?"

"Yes of course", EJ agreed and watched the life drain out of the barracuda before she took another sip of wine and calmed down.

"You had me worried for a moment there", the model laughed and Annie joined her.

"It's just our way of taking the edge of, isn't it love?" Annie asked EJ but didn't give him the chance to answer, "Should we move to the bedroom then? Honey is it your turn to watch or is it mine?"

"I believe it's my turn", EJ replied getting a little worried.

"Oh good", Annie smirked blissfully, "I'll go and get the knives then."

"Knives?" the other woman repeated.

"Yes knives. It's a hobby of ours and we have quite a collection of different kinds of blades. But the really exciting part is to experiment with them. Of course we have some more traditional toys as well but whips just don't seem to do it for me any more", Annie said with an emphasized tone of regret in her voice.

"Sure", the barracuda said and laid her glass on the coffee table between them, "I think I need to go to the bathroom first. I'll be right back." EJ and Annie watched the woman grab her purse and walk away.

"Front door", EJ whispered in Annies ear. They heard a knock and Annie replied:

"That, most definitely wasn't the front door. I believe she climbed out through the bathroom window."

"That was close, too close", EJ said and took a swig of wine.

"Not that close. If she would have waited to actually see the knives I would have been worried", Annie replied and took EJs glass from him, "Why do you keep bringing them here?"

"I wish there was a simple answer", EJ said staring into the distance.

"There may not be a simple answer but there is a simple solution. You're just not ready to face it", Annie said quietly, "Don't worry, I understand. But please, choose your victims more carefully next time, unless you really want to see me creating some new body art."

"I promise", EJ said and hugged her gently. Annie finished her wine, placed the glass on the table and turned to say to him:

"Good boy, I think it's time for you to go bed." EJs eyes were fixed on her lips as he realized how right he had been. Red wine brought a delicious colour on Annies lips.

_Present day._

"Eddie? Is something wrong?" Annie was squeezing his shoulder and leaning over to see his dead eyes. EJ fought to rid himself of the memory flashing in his mind. He shook his head.

"I'm fine, I just remembered something." Annie looked severe as she asked with a careful tone:

"What exactly?"

"Knives, wine glasses and a woman you scared away", EJ replied. Annie snorted:

"You'll have to be more exact. Was it Paris, Milan or Madrid?"

"I don't know", EJ answered, "I think the barracuda was a model."

"It's Milan then. You were living a barracuda phase then."

"What makes you say that?" he wondered out loud.

"Maybe the fact that you brought a new woman to our apartment every night and watched me scare them away", Annie shrugged.

"Why would I do something like that?" EJ asked.

"All I know that you were running away from something, you still are", Annie replied and went back to get some more wood for the fire. She came back and fed the flames few new logs and peeled of few layers of clothing. She suddenly nailed her eyes on EJ and stared at him quietly.

"What?" EJ asked.

"Don't you want to know more? Why aren't you harassing me with an endless list of questions?"

"I'll remember when the time is right", EJ said and pulled the blanket more tightly around his body. Annie went to get another rug and covered him with it. She knelt in front of him and met his brown gaze with her golden stare. Her straw coloured locks were on a loose braid and she was playing with it as she searched for something in his eyes.

"I can't believe it Eddie", Annie said softly, "I really think you are on the mend now."

"Thanks to you", EJ said.

"Yes", she laughed, "Thanks to me."


	10. Chapter 9: A Home Invasion

**Chapter 9: A Home Invasion**

"Sami? What's wrong?" Belle rushed to her sister who was closing the penthouse door behind her.

"It took you long enough to get here", Samantha muttered at first and raised her voice to speak up to Belle, "Come on let's go. We need to go now!"

"Where? What happened?" Belle cried as Samantha grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the elevator.

"It's a long story but mum has lost it. She finally crossed the line-"

"What line? What are you talking about Sami?" Belle asked.

"The line between sanity and lunacy. Losing John has removed the last restraints our mother had and unhinged her in a way", Samantha stopped to catch her breath, "in a way that scares me."

"What happened?" Belle asked.

"I came to talk with her about her meeting with Stefano. We ended up throwing some accusations at each other, some of those were truths but she didn't hear me. She was like a ghost", Samantha said staring at her own reflection at the elevator doors.

"Why exactly did you call me?" Belle turned to look at her older sister.

"I wanted you to help me reach her. You are her connection to John. If anyone, you can talk her down and stop her from-"

"Stop her from what?" Belle waited anxiously Samantha to continue, "You used to be able to finish your sentences. Sami, tell me. What is mum going to do?"

"She is going to kill Stefano."

_Five and a half months, twenty-four weeks, 165 days earlier._

Sami was finishing her packing and making sure she hadn't forgotten anything essential. Leaving the penthouse and her mother behind was proving to be more difficult than she had expected it to be. Just two weeks earlier she had been excited about the thought of leaving this place and moving into a new home with EJ and the twins. Now the empty house would only remind her of what she was still missing and had no way of finding again.

"Sami? Are you still here?" Marlena called for her and stepped into the room.

"Yes, but I'm leaving soon. Will you manage being alone again, this soon?" Sami asked while fighting back the tears and with concern in her voice. Marlena smiled as she nodded:

"Of course. You and your sister have your own lives to live." Sami shook her head but it didn't help and she burst out crying. Marlena came to hold her daughter.

"Mum I don't know what to do!" Sami cried against her mothers shoulder and the older woman held her as she shook.

"There there", Marlena kept brushing Sami's hair, "Don't you cry little girl. Everything is going to be all right."

"How?!" Sami cried out in pain and pushed her mother away, "EJ is gone and he wants a divorce. How are you going to make this right for me?"

"Maybe this is for the best. Now you can go back to Lucas and you'll have the family you've always dreamed of", Marlena tried not to beam too brightly.

"Mum", Sami stuttered while sobbing, "I love EJ and I don't want to lose him. How many times do I have to tell you this."

"Hush now. Don't cry. I'm going to fix this for you. I promise." Marlena kept shushing her daughter without realizing that her tears had dried and that she was looking at her with a faint fear in her eyes. Sami opened her mouth to speak carefully:

"How exactly are you going fix this for me?"

"You don't need to know that, just know that I'm going to make things right for you."

_Present day._

Samantha quivered as she remembered the tone her mother had used to make her a promise months ago. Now she blamed herself for being so blind to the obvious signs of nervous breakdown her mother had shown at the time. Her little sister was sitting next to her as Samantha drove to the DiMera mansion.

"Why would you say that? Why would you say that mum is going to kill Stefano?" Belle asked suddenly breaking the silence between them.

"Because that's what she has been hinting and thinking about ever since John died. He blames Stefano for everything, including my marriage which was my choice", Samantha replied pondering how much she should tell Belle, "Look, there's her car. We need to be careful." Samantha and Belle got up and ran to the front door, which was slightly ajar. Samantha pushed the door open and walked in with Belle closely behind her. Dr. Rolf came to meet them in the hall.

"Good day Mrz DiMera and Mrz Kiriakis. Stefano and hiz guest are having zome tea in the parlour."

"How did my mother seem?" Samantha asked breathlessly.

"Mrs Black? I wazn't aware of her prezence", Rolf furrowed. Samantha pushed him aside and ran to the parlour where she, Belle and Rolf found Stefano sittng with two women. Marlena was just raising her tea cup and smiling blazingly. The young woman sitting between the two looked somewhat amused.

"Good day Samantha, Belle", she nodded, "Had I known this to be a family meeting, I would have rescheduled my meeting with you Mr DiMera."

"Marie", Samantha hardly acknowledged her presence, "What are you doing here?"

"Some tedious business matters, nothing concerning your absent spouse", Marie explained, "I believe I'll be late for my next appointment if I don't leave shortly."

"Yes of course Ms Willowstream, it has has been a pleasure as always", Stefano smiled at the young woman, "Rolf will show you out."

"Thank you. This was, intriguing to say the least." Marie got up and walked past the unresponsive doctor Evans. She stopped as if wanting to say something but changing her mind at the last second. She followed Rolf and left the DiMera mansion.

"Mother?" Belle asked and glided to sit next to her mother. Samantha nailed her eyes to the sly man sitting opposite her labile mother.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Belle asked and heard her mother hum slightly.

"Nothing happened dear", Marlena said, "we were just having a, discussion." A quick glance revealed Marlena arching her brow knowingly.

"Just a discussion", Stefano confirmed.

"If you say so", Samantha mumbled and turned to speak to her sister then, "Let's take her home. Mum, will you come with us?"

"Wont you have some tea with us?" Stefano asked and gestured to Rolf to bring more china.

"No!" Marlena exclaimed before Samantha had the chance to say:

"Not today. Thank you, but not today."

"It was", Stefano paused for minute before reaching just the right tone of his voice, "exhilarating to to see you again, Marlena." Only Belle was close enough to see the passing emotion in her mothers eyes but she wasn't prepared to accept what she saw.

"I'm sorry for barging in like we did", Belle faltered and pulled Marlena up, "Goodbye." Samantha watched Belle guide their mother out of the room and out of the house before turning to Stefano and asking:

"What happened?" Stefano met her blue gaze with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Nothing for you to be worried about Samantha dear."

"Don't lie to me Stefano."

"I wouldn't dream of lying to you my dear Samantha", Stefano replied and got up to walk to the fireplace. He took few deep breaths and hid his face as he said:

"Go now. Go and take care of your mother." Samantha couldn't quite interpret his tone nor did she know what to say. So she chose to nod and say:

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 10: A Bucket

**Chapter 10: A Bucket**

"What are you doing?" EJ asked as Annie prepared herself to go out again.

"We need some water, I'm going to go get some", Annie said as she laced up her shoes.

"Where?"

"There's a spring near by. It's a good exercise as well."

"Can I help?"

"You are still too weak. You need to rest", Annie declined.

"I've had more than my share of rest. I need to start moving again and taking care of myself. That's how I got here, I stopped taking care of myself", EJ explained and saw her shake her head with a submissive smile.

"If you insist", she assented and smirked, "You can carry the empty buckets to the spring."

"Empty?!" Annie heard his indignant cry.

"Eddie", she laughed, "Start with the empty buckets and once we are there, we'll reconsider the full buckets." EJ saw something in her eyes and heard a subdued sigh.

"Why do I have this distinct feeling that you are thinking of carrying me back?" He asked.

"Because I am", she answered, "I'll get you your clothes."

EJ pulled on his old shirt. He wouldn't have recognized it without the buttons and pieces missing from the sleeves. His trousers sagged on him and even with the belt they were about to fall of. He didn't need a mirror to tell him how badly he had neglected his own body. A long time ago he had been proud of his figure and he had enjoyed tormenting his own flesh but gradually everything had changed. His priorities had shifted and simple basic instincts as nourishment had become trivial. EJ didn't quite remember what had caused that change in his priorities but he guessed it was the very thing he had been trying to forget. And if he really wanted to forget something that desperately, it must have been more painful than anything he had ever before experienced.

"Are you ready?" Annie shouted from the door and laid the buckets on the floor.

"Almost", EJ turned to the door and asked, "Shall we go?"

"Not yet", Annie was shaking her head and walking briskly to him, "Not before you are fully dressed."

"But I am", EJ protested.

"Not for long, if you try to walk with those", Annie replied and pulled a piece of string from her pocket. She wrapped it around his waist and lashed his pants up.

"That's much better", she said, walked back to the door and turned to ask, "Are you coming?"

"Can I ask you something?" EJ asked as they slowly descended the narrow and slippery path.

"As long as it's not about me", Annie promised.

"But it is, in a way ", EJ said trying to balance with the empty buckets. He hated to admit defeat.

"Ask then, but I'm not promising an answer."

"When did we meet?"

"About four months ago, at a dark back alley of an infamous bar. You rushed to my rescue when I didn't need any help and I ended up saving you."

"How so?" EJ almost fell flat on his face.

"Come on, give me those", Annie stopped and reached for the buckets.

"No! I'll carry them. And don't try to change the subject."

"Fine!" Annie inhaled, "I was having a bad night which ended even worse with a man pointing a gun at my head and another amnesiac stumbling on us and almost getting himself killed."

"Are you talking about me?"

"Yes Eddie, I'm talking about you. I would have kicked that thugs ass if you haven't interrupted us and given him another target. I think I'll never forgive you for that."

"You all ready have", EJ smirked.

"Shut up and bring the buckets", Annie sneered.

"What happened then?"

_Four months, eighteen weeks, 124 days earlier._

"Come on you bag of bones!" Annie murmured as she dragged the tall men through the door. Getting him up the stairs had been quite a feat but Annie had managed. She lead the man on her battered couch and dropped him like a sack of potatoes. She walked back to shut and lock the door. Annie kicked off the killer heels and threw her jacket on the rack. Loosening up her neck she danced back to the man who had stopped her from discharging her rage and stopped to study his features. Wealthy and careless. That much she could conclude from his clothes and the way he wore them. It must have been one of those rare nights his conscience had caught up with him or the model girlfriend of the night had found someone richer and more handsome to chase after. Though Annie seriously doubted it. Even in his current state the man was fine and any woman must be insane to let him go without a fight. Luckily Annie wasn't just any woman.

She tilted her head and made a decision. She grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him up into a proper sitting position. Annie danced to the kitchenette and found a bottle of vodka. She grabbed a glass and went back to sit on the shaky tea table, where she poured herself a generous drink. She sat there examining the unconscious man. She tasted the warm liquid and fought back the wince. This wasn't her day. Annie didn't even want to know what else could go wrong.

"Wake up!", she poked him sharply and waited for the man to react in some way. His eyes fluttered.

"What is your name?" Annie demanded.

"Where am I?"

"In my apartment and you are too sloshed to take advantage of the situation. What is your name?"

"My head hurts."

"And it'll hurt worse if you don't tell me your name!" Annie was getting impatient with him.

"E-" he retched and Annie jumped back.

"E?" she repeated, "Okay Eddie. Here's to you." Annie raised her glass at him before downing the rest of the vodka.

"I feel sick", the man moaned making Annie snort.

"The bathroom is five steps away", she mumbled knowing that he wouldn't get up the sofa without help. She ran to find a bucket and was back just in time to catch his vomit.

"I really didn't want to play nursemaid", she said to herself as he kept heaving and vomiting. When he stopped, she went to empty the swag and returned with a cool, wet towel. As Annie bent to wipe his face the man pulled her to sit on his knees and smiled at her mischievously. She couldn't help but to return the wicked smirk as she wipe his face and lips clean.

"Have you ever considered going blond?" he asked suddenly.

"No I haven't", Annie replied wondering about the question.

"You'd look pretty as a blond", he said and twirled a lock of her brown hair around his finger.

"I know I would", Annie had barely time to say before he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a kiss. Vodka and vomit was an engrossing combination, but other than that Annie didn't have anything to complain about. She pulled herself back and held his face between her hands.

"Let's try this again in the morning shall we", she said and got up from his lap. She helped him to lie down and placed the bucket next to him before slouching to her bed.

_Present day._

"And how did the bad night begin for you?" EJ threw out the words without really thinking about them or registering her reaction. Annie woke up back to reality as his words reached her. She closed up and a deep shadow passed over her face.

"I just got some bad news. Nothing important but enough to make me want to throttle someone."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Do I need to carry you back?"

"I'll manage", EJ assured her while trying to reassure himself.


	12. Chapter 11: The Past Comes Knocking

**Chapter 11: The Past Comes Knocking**

"Do you need help with that?"

"No, Eddie, I don't."

"Come on, give me something to do. I'll die of boredom if you wont let me do anything", EJ said starting to sound as whiny.

"Do you remember what happened last time?" Annie asked and kept chopping the poor carrot.

"I'm not doing any heavy lifting!" EJ squalled.

"Okay, here. You can pare the potatoes", Annie gave him a cauldron and a knife, "Just remember to wash the tubers."

"Sure", EJ said and grabbed the knife and reached for his first victim. He glanced at the woman attacking another vegetable.

"Annie-" EJ started shrewdly but Annie cut in.

"Ask!"

"How did you know-?" An arched brow and a mocking glance stopped him from finishing the question.

"What can you tell me about the time we spent together? After we met, what was it, four months ago", EJ said and reached for his second victim.

"You make it sound like we were top secret agents or something", Annie laughed, "I'll tell you anything you want but not that much happened. Did you remember something else or should I just start from the morning we woke up?"

"Just start from the morning after", EJ nodded and and added another potato to the cauldron. "What?" He finally asked when Annie couldn't stop laughing.

"It's just", she stopped to breath, "There was nothing funny in the situation but now, after everything that has happened, I just can't help but laugh."

_Four months, eighteen weeks, 123 days earlier._

"Good morning sleepyhead", Annie said and held a fresh cup of steaming coffee under his nose. Eddie twitched and Annie pinched him.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"I know it did but I'm not known to be nice to men who obtrude", Annie replied, "Do you want this or not?"

"No!" Was his short reply.

"A tea man, I see. That accent should have been a clue enough. I knew I was forgetting something but my brain isn't at it's best at this time either. Get up and eat something so I can kick you out of my apartment. Okay?" She droned.

"Is this how you thank for saving your life?" He asked and fought to open his eyes slightly. Her shadow wasn't enough to block out the burning sunshine.

"Ah, but you didn't save my life. You got yourself robbed and I had to save you", Annie explained and started waving her hand just when he was reaching for the mug. It ended in a small disaster. Annie jumped up and bit her lip.

"I trust you are well enough to find your way to the bathroom", she said as her guest tugged himself up and held his stained shirt away from his skin.

"Sure", he just said.

Annie was making her fifth toast when someone knocked on the door. She walked through the living room area and noticed that her guest had left the bathroom door slightly open. But he wasn't the one knocking. Annie was distracted enough to open the front door without looking through the peephole.

"Äntligen! Jag har efterlysat dig för- Vem är han?" Flushed with rage Annie turned to look over her shoulder and saw her guest peeping from behind the bathroom door.

"Hey, could you bring me a towel?"

"You can use mine", Annie promised, "It's the orange one." Her night guest disappeared back to the bathroom but unfortunately her other guest didn't. The blond man walked in and started rambling on and on how he had been spending months and months trying to find her.

"Stop it Mats. We aren't alone and it's not polite to shut someone out just because they can't speak the language", Annie said when she saw Eddie reappearing.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who is he?" Mats demanded waving at Eddie.

"Why do you ask questions you don't want answered?" Annie spat back.

"Should I leave?" Eddie interrupted them.

"No. Your clothes haven't dried yet and there's food in the kitchenette", Annie said as she crossed her arms. After he was gone but not out of earshot Annie continued:

"Mats, I'm not coming back. You can tell that to my parents too."

"What about Andreas? Are you really prepared to leave him behind, for good", the blond man asked and and Annie felt like she had been slapped across the face.

"I made my choice a long time ago. I'm not about to undo it just because you didn't like my decision", she said pouting a little. Mats walked walked to her slowly and touched her chin gently.

"Annie, please look at me." She obliged as she realized something she hadn't noticed earlier:

"Where's your cane?"

"I don't need one any more. I got a second chance and you can get one too", Mats said softly.

"Andreas can't", she reminded him.

"No he can't. But we can make this work. Please come back with me. Please come back, to me", he pleaded but Annie shook her head. She felt the tears burning her eyes but she just couldn't let them run down her face. She couldn't have even if she had wanted to.

"It's over. It's been over for a long time", Annie sighed.

"Do you remember our first date?" he asked.

"Of course I do. You brought me Chinese food and you taught me how to dance. We had magical night together", Annie said smiling absent-mindedly.

"I had to lie to your brother for months because I didn't want him to know how I felt about you", Mats laughed, " And when he told me that you would be home alone that night, I just knew I had to do it. I had to tell you how I felt. Nothing has changed Annie, I still feel the same way I felt that night and I know you feel it too." He lowered his head and eased his lips on hers and waited. She took a deep breath to steady her jumping heart. Annie steeled herself for the task at hand.

"Everything has changed Mats. Every time I see you, I see Andreas and I remember what happened. Maybe you can get past that but I can't. I truly am sorry, but I can't", Annie said and gazed into his clear blue eyes.

Mats pulled away and Annie could see the tears in his eyes. He was hitting his left fist against his right hand and trying not to break the few bones in his body which hadn't been broken before.

"I understand. You don't want me any more but please come home for you family. They miss you."

"I can't."

"Running away isn't the answer", Mats pointed out still trying to hide his rumbling emotions.

"It is for me, for now", Annie said hugging herself and accidentally glancing at Eddie who was trying to act like he wasn't prying. Suddenly Mats too remembered his presence. He looked at the taller dark haired man before nodding approvingly.

"Take care of her. She needs it whether she admits it or not", Mats said to Eddie and turned to speak to Annie again, "I love you, I probably always will but if he makes you happy, I'm happy. And please know, you are always welcomed home. You mother wanted me to tell you that." Annie nodded:

"I know. Goodbye Mats. Farväl."

"Adjö." Mats said his goodbyes and walked out of the apartment closing the door behind him.

When he was gone Annie had to hold herself tightly in order to stop herself from falling apart. She quivered as every breath she took chilled her. Suddenly she snapped.

"Is something wrong?" Eddie asked as he saw Annie eyeing him pensively.

"No. Everything is peachy", she retorted at first but cooled down then, "I'm leaving now. You are welcomed to stay here as long as you need to. The lease is paid until the end of the next month. I'll leave the keys to the kitchen table before I go."

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked and took another bite of his toast.

"I want to disappear", Annie said.

"What a coincidence. So do I", Eddie replied with a smile on his lips.

_Present day._

"That's how it started. I thought you had lost everything when you gave that wallet to the robber but you proved me wrong and took me to places I would never have thought to go on my own", Annie explained as she was adding the onion bits to the cauldron, "We travelled across Europe never staying in one place for more than a week or two at most. Every where we went people kept asking awkward questions and it wasn't until after the seventh city, I think, when you thought to come up with the forged passports to show that we were a married couple. You had your ghosts and I had mine and we ran from them together."

"Was that all it was?" EJ asked a bit surprised.

"Yes. Unless you want me to recite every single detail", Annie confirmed.

"Can I ask you one more question?" EJ asked as he was twirling the knife in his hands. He stopped when Annie said:

"Sure, why not." This time EJ was looking for Annie's reaction when he asked:

"Who is Andreas?"


	13. Chapter 12: Facing The Ghosts

**Chapter 12: Facing The Ghosts**

EJ saw Annie froze. She avoided looking at him as she breathed deep and faked a smile and a laugh:

"No one important."

"I disagree", EJ said and kept his eyes on her rigid pose, "If that would be true you wouldn't have broken up with that blond viking of yours."

"Who says he's the reason I broke up with Mats", Annie scoffed.

"You did. Who is Andreas? Who is he to you? Another lover?" EJ spoke calmly.

"No!" Annie exclaimed, "He's my blood, not my lover."

"Your son? Did you have a child with Mats?" EJ caught his jaw before it hit the table.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to talk about this. Please Eddie, don't ask me any more questions", Annie said and threw the knife on the table. She turned to the cauldron and started to stir.

"You can't keep it in forever. You need to talk about it and move on", his voice was filled with empathy.

"Look who's talking!", Annie whirled around like a little storm, "This coming from a man who wanted nothing more than forget and fade away? A man I had to fight with to keep you living on. When was the last time you faced your own ghosts, Eddie?" As Annie spewed the words out her eyes were flashing and she sounded more passionate than EJ had ever seen her. Or more passionate than EJ remembered seeing her. He couldn't stop himself asking the question:

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why do men keep asking questions they don't want answered?!" Annie shouted to the air but as her breath escaped her, her spirit died. She leaned to the table and raised her eyes to look at EJ.

"Do you really want me to answer? Are you willing to risk your amnesia and peace of mind just to hear my sad story?" She spoke slowly and waited for his answer. When he nodded she said:

"If I tell you about Andreas, you are going to have to tell me everything about Samantha."

It was his time to freeze. The life was drained out of EJ as a memory of golden haired goddess flashed in his mind. He remembered her flushed cheeks and the rage in her eyes. He remembered the desperation and resignation he had felt and his best poker-face. And he remembered the shame. He remembered taunting her, laughing at her, torturing her as it had become painfully obvious that she couldn't possibly care for him. She had felt nothing for him. And EJ remembered his father interfering and making things even worse for everyone. He had known what Stefano had planned and done for his favourite son, and EJ had agreed to play to get her. When he had finally realized that everything had been in vain and that she would never love him, she had proved him wrong. Her heart had turned and she had returned his feelings but it had been too late. He was haunted by the guilt of every wrongdoing he had committed against her as well as the knowledge of the the part he had played in changing the woman he loved into a pale shell of her old vibrant self. EJ had done everything for her, for Samantha, and when he had finally won her over, she no longer was the woman he wanted. That was the thing that hurt him the most. The only way she could love him, was for her to become a different person entirely and thus wipe away everything he had loved in her.

"Eddie?" Annie called for him.

"How many times do I have to tell you. It's EJ, EJ Wells-DiMera."

"Till the day the Earth stops spinning and the sun stops shining, you'll always be Eddie to me", she smiled and reached for his hand.

"It's a deal", EJ took her hand and smirked lopsidedly, "I'll tell you everything about Samantha."

"I'm sorry", Annie said as the first tear made it's escape down her face.

"Why?" he asked.

"You wanted to forget and I-"

"You did what you thought was the best for me", he gulped, "Tell me, tell me about Andreas."

"Okay. Andreas is", she started and pulled away from him. Annie smiled as her features softened and her eyes were filled with unconditional love and sadness:

"Andreas is my brother, my big brother." Her face was getting wet.

"What happened?" EJ asked.

"There was an accident, he got hurt and he'll never recover", she sobbed and EJ offered the small towel for her to blot her tears in.

"Thank you. Andreas had a bright future ahead of him and I took it all away from him. It's because of me that he'll never achieve what he was meant to have", Annie kept sobbing.

"How is that your fault? You said it was an accident", EJ asked.

"I was driving the car. I made a mistake and I took his life away from him", Annie was shaking.

"This doesn't make any sense. I thought you said _is _as in he's alive. Annie, start from the beginning, please."

"From the beginning, okay, I'll try", she spoke as he wasn't really there, "Mats and Andreas were out celebrating. They were drinking and there was no one to drive them home so they called me to come and get them. It was autumn, dark and raining and slippery. I hadn't driven in a while but I got in the car and went to get them any way. I could have called a taxi for them but I thought I could drive. I went there and they got into the car. Andreas sat next to me and Mats was on the back seat. They were laughing and teasing me and I guess they were playing some kind of a game. Andreas was teasing Mats about getting back together with me and he tried to turn to look at him but the seat belt got in the way and he- he took it of. I was scolding him and trying to reach for the seat belt and stop him like I had done a million times before." Annie stopped talking and stared into the distance.

"Annie?"

"That's when it happened. I lost control and the car slew to the other lane. Somehow I managed to avoid the oncoming car or perhaps it avoided us because it passed us on the wrong side of the car. We kept skidding and went down to the ditch and the car flipped over. We kept rolling over again and again. When it stopped we were all covered with blood. Andreas was laying still on the ground few meters from the car and Mats was still in the car but unconscious. I had my phone in my pocket. I got it and I called for help even though I couldn't get out of the car."

"That must have been", EJ started, "awful."

"You were a race car driver. Are you seriously telling me that you've never been in an accident?"

"Not without the proper safety equipment. And not with my family in the car", EJ explained as Annie breathed heavily. She was trying to stop crying.

"It _was_ awful. We go to the hospital eventually. Mats had a broken back and Andreas had hit his head. Do you know what happened to me?" EJ saw the pain distorting her face and shook his head.

"Few broken ribs and a concussion. I was up and walking in no time whereas it took months for Mats to learn to walk again even with a cane and Andreas-" her voice broke again, "They had to operate his brain several times, but I guess it took too long for them to get him into the operating room or a doctor made a mistake because- because he'll never be the same again."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Annie."

"He's my big brother. Andreas was the one who took care of me. He made my life a living hell but he always made sure I was safe. He even threatened to kill Mats when we first got together and he mauled Mats when we broke up for the first time. He's three years older than I am but because of me he's regressed to the intellectual level of a three year old. I took his life and his future away from him."

"Why do you say that? Why you keep insisting it's your fault? What did the police say?" EJ asked.

"They said it was an accident and that there was nothing I could do but they weren't there. They didn't make the mistakes I made", Annie raged.

"What could you've done differently?"

"I could have called a taxi for them instead of trying to get them myself", Annie said.

"And what if the taxi would have gotten into the accident? You would be blaming yourself for not going to go and get them. What else could you have done differently?" he demanded.

"I could have stopped them from fooling around. I could have told them to sit still and let me concentrate on driving."

"Two grown men? Do you really think they would have listened to you? What would have happened if you would have told them to stop?"

"They would have turned to tease me even more and to distract me and- no, they wouldn't have listened to me", Annie admitted bitterly.

"You said that Andreas took of the seat belt. It was his choice."

"Yes but he was drunk and not thinking clearly. I should have made sure that he was wearing one."

"The way you explained it, you had made sure, before you left driving he was wearing a seat belt. And when he took it of you were trying to stop him and that's why you got into the accident. Can you explain to me what you could have done differently and to stop the accident?" he spoke intensely.

"I could have stopped the car and made him put the seat belt back on", Annie said. Her eyes were dry now but her face wasn't.

"You said that the road was slippery, icy even. You could have caused an even bigger accident by emergency breaking. Either you would have driven off the road to a ditch or a tree or Andreas would have just hit his head to the windscreen while you were breaking. And if you had braked easily, it would have taken seconds and several hundreds of meters for the car to stop. And what then? Another car might have come behind you and crash into your car and didn't you say that the oncoming car that passed you on the wrong side of the road. It sounds to me that the driver was either a clairvoyant or a drunk who would have crashed into you had you not been on the wrong lane", EJ analysed the situation.

"You can't know that!" Annie screamed.

"Neither can you darling. You did the best you could in a bad and uncertain situation. You probably saved lives that night. You called for help. Mats and Andreas own their lives to you", EJ got up and walked around the table to her. He grabbed Annie by the arms and bent down to look into her eyes.

"Listen to me. You did nothing wrong. You have nothing to feel guilty about. You did everything right and if you hadn't, you would be locked up and paying for hefty compensations right now." Annie quivered and shook her head.

"I could have- I should have- done something!" Annie insisted.

"Did you want to get in that accident? Did you want to hurt your brother and boyfriend?" he asked.

"No."

"Then there's nothing you could have done."

"A part of me knows that but another part of me feels responsible for everything."

"I can understand the guilt you feel but you need to forgive yourself", EJ said and pulled Annie into his arms. She fought him at first but as the sobbing surmounted she relaxed.

"It's easier said than done", Annie said.

"I know that too", EJ replied feeling his own guilt taking over again.


	14. Chapter 13: About A Girl

**Chapter 13: About A Girl**

"Thank you", Annie said and pulled back away from his arms. She tried desperately wipe away all the signs of her breakdown.

"You are welcome", EJ said and felt the cold take over his body, "Are you ready to listen to my story?"

"Eddie", Annie shook her head, "You don't have to. I was just trying to get you to stop asking too many questions."

"Sit down and relax. I have to practice what I preach. I have, no I need to tell you about my ghosts."

"Eddie-"

"Why do you have to argue about everything. Just listen to me", he said and pulled a chair for her. After she was seated EJ grabbed another chair and sat. He took a deep breath, bit his lip and hesitated for a while. He didn't really want to tell her this and see her change her mind about him. Unfortunately it was something he would have to learn to live with. People always found out the truth eventually.

"I raped someone." Annie didn't even flinch. EJ waited and waited but she didn't react in any way. She didn't even breath until she realized that he was waiting.

"I'm listening."

"Samantha and I, we first met about two years ago. She didn't know my real name at first and I thought it best to hide it from her as long as possible, since there's some bad blood between our two families. I went to Salem to revenge on my fathers behalf and I knew I would end up hurting Samantha but that couldn't keep me away from her. I was meant to use her to get what I wanted, what my father wanted and falling in love wasn't an option. But I fell any way. I thought I could have it all. I thought I could have Samantha in my life and make my father happy by giving him an heir, but everything went to hell once she found out that I am a DiMera. Father had warned me about the Brady's but I thought she was different. I thought she was just misguided and desperate for love and part of a family who didn't know how to appreciate her. I was wrong. Samantha blamed me for everything bad that had ever happened to the Brady's of which some was indeed my family's fault but not all. She wanted me to be thrown in jail and she went back to her ex, a tiny, despondent and ignorant man who never loved her the way she deserved to be loved. She even set a trap for me and sent me to meet her stepfather in a dark alley. And her stepfather was a dangerous man, a trained assassin. I barely escaped but not without casualties. My gun went off and he got shot. The police was after me and I thought I had lost it all. I had lost the love of my life, I had failed my father and I had failed myself. I had destroyed everything I had been trained for and I voided all the plans my father had for me. Or so I thought. When I was on my way out of Salem, guess who I stumbled across."

"Samantha?"

"Yes. I threatened her with a gun and I threatened her lovers life in order to get her help. She lied her way through the road block and she begged for me to save her lovers life. I'm not a benefactor by nature, I don't do anything unless there's something in it for me so I proposed a deal. I would help her save her lovers life if she would have sex with me. I can still remember how angry she was and how surprised I was when she agreed. That's when it happened- I forced myself on her and later on we went to the cabin where I helped her to lift a beam of her lover. She got her lover and herself to a hospital while I escaped to Mexico."

"Is that all?"

"No. Due to some peculiar circumstances I had to return to Salem. I got arrested and Samantha came to the police station to beg me to stay silent about what had happened on the night of my escape. I agreed but I did some hateful things to her and made her life miserable. Then I found out that Samantha was pregnant and might be carrying my child. She tried to hide it from me. She was getting married to that lover of hers who's life I helped her to save and I guess that's why she started playing games with me. She told me she wanted the child to be mine and she tried to seduce me. But I saw through her and I tormented her. I had to know for sure if I was the father because the stem cells could save my fathers life, but the test proved that I wasn't a father. Then we found out why the silly feud between our families had started. My grandfather had loved her great-aunt but she died and my grandfather grew bitter. My father came up with a plan to take the ultimate revenge on Brady's, to convince one of them to marry a DiMera. He wanted Samantha to marry me, and I played along. I thought that within time she would learn to love me and we would be happy together. But I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"She did marry me to protect her family from my father even though I offered her a way out. And she learnt to love me again. Of course it took time and we had to rebuilt the friendship we had before she found out about my name, but she did say she forgave me and she did claim to love me before I left Salem."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because she had changed. All her life she had been the outcast, the bad seed of the Brady family, an anti-Brady as she once said. She was a vixen, a multi-layered, complex woman when we met and whom I fell in love with, but that wasn't the woman who declared her love for me. She was nothing but a shadow of her old radiant self. She had become one of them, one of the hypocritical Brady's she used to hate and loathe."

"Why didn't you stay and fight for her, for the real Samantha you fell in love with?"

"I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't bring myself to inflict any more misery to her. I had to let go and let her be happy."

"So did you leave for selfish or selfless reasons?" Annie arched her brow questioningly.

"I left for the both of us. Had I stayed, I would have been lying to myself and settling for something less than I deserved. And Samantha didn't deserve me to stay and try to change her into something she no longer was."

"Good, I was getting worried for a second there", Annie mumbled.

"How can you say that?" EJ exclaimed. Annie watched him carefully as she chose her words.

"Do you really want to know what I think? Think carefully before you answer."

"I have to get past this and the only way to do that is to find a fresh perspective. I want you to tell me what you think", EJ nodded.

"She doesn't deserve you."

"Annie, did you hear what I told you. I raped her."

"I heard you and I disagree. It was a deal you struck and she agreed. She had multiple opportunities to expose you and find someone else to help her save that lovers life. Besides even though you spoke the words, I don't think you've ever really listened to them. Eddie, you need to start listening to yourself", Annie said and inspected her nails as if they were the most fascinating thing on earth.

"What are you saying?"

"Where should I start? Should I start with the fact that she claimed to be your friend only to judge you because of your last name. Doesn't sound like she ever was any different of her hypocritical family? In fact it sounds like you fell in love with the idea of a bad girl, when you should have been on the lookout for a sheep in wolfs clothing. She fooled you, right from the beginning."

"She didn't fool me."

"And that's the real problem, is it? You fooled yourself. Had she fooled you, you could forgive her and move on. You could keep on loving her since that would prove you were right all along, that there really was a little vixen in her and that you didn't imagine it all", Annie thought out loud, "And let's not forget what happened after 'the rape'". Annie emphasized the word with air quotes.

"She came willingly to see you in the jail. She begged you to keep it as a secret and when that didn't work she did her best to fool you. She seduced you and played you. That doesn't sound like the behaviour of a rape victim. Keeping it as a secret is may be understandable on some level but why did she keep finding her way into your company. Had she truly been raped, had she believed she was raped, nothing could have made her spent one second alone with you let alone try to seduce you. Should I keep going?"

"Please do", EJ clenched his teeth.

"She married you. Simple as that, she married you. Had she been raped she wouldn't have married you. Had she really loved you, she wouldn't have rejected you simply because of your name in the first place. She wouldn't have flaunted another man in front of you, she wouldn't have fought you when you tried to save your father's life, even if she hated him. She wouldn't have tried to deny your possible child from you nor would she have helped the police to set you up. She wouldn't have used her family as an excuse to marry you."

"But she did marry me. And she wouldn't have married me if she didn't want to marry me", EJ couldn't help but point out.

"Maybe her excuse of protecting her family wasn't an excuse after all. Maybe all she cared about was saving her judgemental and hypocritical family. Or maybe you are right. Maybe she forgave you and maybe she fell in love with you, but maybe that wasn't the woman you fell in love with", Annie paused when EJ flinched as if she had slapped him. She breathed deep and said:

"Eddie look, angel or devil, she treated you poorly. She kept you hanging on just for the fun of it. You did everything for her and she never appreciated you nor did she accept you for you. You built a house for her for pity's sake! You deserve more than that Eddie. You deserve someone better than her. You deserve to be loved unconditionally and you deserve to be cherished. You deserve to be someone's first choice and I don't care how you try to justify it, you never were her first choice", Annie said heatedly.

"She has three children now", EJ closed his eyes.

"Naturally children come first but you didn't make her choose between you and her child."

"Actually I did."

"Was that before or after she found out you are DiMera?"

"Before."

"And that was the end of you two? She never wanted to see you again after that?"

"Not quite."

"That wasn't the problem then. Had you not been friends before she found out your name, I might forgive her for belittling you. But she knew you, you were friends when she found out. She should have been able to see past the name or at least give you a chance to explain. She didn't. She is a narrow-minded bitch who doesn't deserve you. She made you doubt yourself. Eddie, if every uncomfortable and unexcited intercourse would be rape, everyone who's ever had sex would be a rapist!" Annie cried out.

"Stop it! It doesn't matter whether you think it's a rape or not. Samantha forgave me!" EJ shouted in return and flinched as he saw Annie grinning wickedly.

"Then why are you here?"

"I haven't forgiven myself", EJ slouched on his chair.

"Why?"

"It's easier said than done."

"Payback is a bitch", Annie sneered.


	15. Chapter 14: News From Afar

**Chapter 14: News From Afar**

"Here we are", Sami said as she guided her unresponsive mother through the door of the penthouse.

"That was a nice ride", Marlena said suddenly and continued, "We should spent more time together, just the three of us." Sami glanced at Belle wanting to see her sisters reaction. The younger sister just shook her head disbelievingly.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go upstairs and lie down for a bit. Lock the door when you leave. I love you", Marlena said and smiled but her eyes were empty.

"We love you too", Sami said as Belle looked like she had lost her voice. The sisters watched their mother walk up the stairs and disappear behind the corner before Belle fell on to the couch. Sami turned her gaze from the stairs to the couch. She was speechless, almost. She mumbled to herself something and Belle demanded to know what she had said.

"I was wondering what exactly happened at the Mansion. Why didn't she want us to drink that tea?"

"I don't know and I don't care. It's not important. Our mother is heartbroken and she doesn't know what she is doing", Belle reacted heatedly, "and that's what we should be concentrating on."

"I agree. What are we going to do with her?" Sami spoke coolly as her little sister found her temper.

"What do you mean by that? _What are we going to do with her?_ Why do you speak as if she's an infant of some dependant who can't take care of herself?"

"Because she is, Belle!" Sami pointed out, "You are right, she is heartbroken and she doesn't know what she's doing. She needs taking care of and that's our job. We are her family Belle. If we wont take care of her no one will."

"Mum has friends, people who care of her", Belle argued.

"Yes, but it's not the same", Sami said.

As Belle was about to say something Sami's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"In case you didn't realise, when I said '_nothing concerning your absent spouse'_ I meant the opposite", a dry voice informed her.

"Marie? So you went to see Stefano about EJ?" Sami whispered and found a seat.

"Yes", Marie confirmed.

"Where is he?" Sami asked and heard the hesitation in Marie's answer.

"I don't know where he is right now, but I know where he was a month ago. And Sami?"

"What is it Marie?"

"I think it's better if you come here and read for yourself but I think you really need to see this. You will want to know what Stefano's men have found out."

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can", Sami promised getting up from her seat.

"Don't bother", Marie stopped her, "I'm not at my office. Just tell me where you are and I'll come to you."

"Marie?"

"Trust me in this", the other woman said and Sami nodded without even realising it.

"I'm at the penthouse, with my mother and Belle."

"I'll be there in five minutes", Marie said and hung up. When Sami was left staring at her phone Belle jerked her head up and asked.

"Was that your lawyer? What did she want?"

"Yes it was Marie. She's coming over here with some papers for me to read", Sami said and reluctantly let go of the phone.

"Papers about EJ? The divorce papers?"

"No!" Belle didn't even blink when Sami shouted the word. She had been expecting that very reaction.

"Tell me later. I'm going home to be with Philip and Claire now. I can't deal with anything else right now", Belle said with rings of water in her eyes and ran to the door.

"Belle wait!" Sami shouted but it was too late. Her sister was gone.

"I just wanted to make sure you are calm enough to drive", Sami said to herself and sank back down.

She hadn't move at all by the time someone knocked on the door. Sami got up and walked to let Marie in. Marie took few quick steps in before stopping and pulling Sami into a quick embrace.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she took a step back.

"Yes", Sami said.

"Okay, let's talk business", Marie nodded and walked further into the room.

"You sounded so serious on the phone-"

"That's because this is serious. Sami, please sit down."

"You are starting to scare me. Maybe I should stand", Sami suggested but cave in under Marie's gaze.

"We, and by we I mean the DiMera organisation, have been able track down some of EJs movements. This information has been organised chronologically and begins from the moment Stefano's men first lost track of him. He travelled from Brussels to London where met a young woman called Annie Luckafält. There was an incident in the back alley of a bar EJ draining of liquor and we believe that is how your husbands ID ended up on the carcass found recently."

"What happened?" Sami asked.

"Please let me finish", Marie warned gently, "A gunman tried to rob the young woman but EJ scared him away. This woman took your husband home with her and after a visit from an old lover, these two took of and disappeared. They used fake passports to travel across Europe and they visited several historical cities. But that's not all."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"According to several witnesses Miss Luckafält and EJ have been living as husband and wife for months."

"What? You can't be saying that EJ would- could-"

"I am and he has", Marie said softly.

"There has to be a mistake", Sami tried to convince herself.

"There's no mistake", Marie said and did something uncharacteristic to her: She bit her lip.

"What is it Marie?"

"According to several sources they are sexually active and have participated in orgies. Sami, say something."

Slowly Sami reached for the folder Marie was keeping to herself. Hesitantly she fell down on the arm chair and laid the papers on her lap. Marie heard her took a deep breath before skimming through the investigators reports and finally stopping. _The pictures_. Marie had forgotten to remove the pictures. Instinctively Sami fend of her friends hands and stared at the fuzzy picture. The poor quality couldn't hide his handsome features or the fact that he still didn't look his healthy self, but he was smiling soothingly to the woman he was holding. Sami couldn't make out her features since his hands were cupped around her face nor could she see the look in her eyes but Sami could imagine. How could anyone look deep into his eyes without a loving sparkle in her eyes? Sami could almost see her pulling EJ into a reluctant kiss and teasing him while he protested until he finally gave in and kissed her back. They would hold each other tight until they would wake up back to reality and move somewhere more private before- before- _No! _Sami couldn't let herself think of it. EJ wouldn't cheat on her. Never! He loved _his Samantha_ too much to do that. _But._ EJ had left the divorce papers for her to sign before disappearing into the thin air with- with this _Annie_.

"Sami, say something."

"Next time, you come to me first. I never want to hear things like this from Stefano or my family. Marie promise me, what ever it is, you come and tell me right away."

"I don't think that's wise especially since-"

"Promise me!"

"Fine, fine, I promise", Marie assented but her friend ignored her. _"She needs someone who can get through that thick armour she has"_, Marie thought to herself, "_Maybe I there's something I can do for her." _


	16. Chapter 15: An Afterthought

**Chapter 15: An Afterthought**

"What are you mumbling about?" EJ asked and reached for yet another tuber.

"Stop that. The soup is ruined by now, that's what I'm mumbling about", Annie said prepared two cutlets instead, "That discussion took longer than I thought."

"Really?" EJ tilted his head and laughed at the smirk sparkling in her eyes.

"Really", Annie agreed reluctantly, "Look, I'm sorry for forcing you to talk about her."

"Don't be. How am I ever to move on, if I don't talk about it?"

"Running away is always an option", Annie said and threw the meat on the pan.

"And look how well that's working for us", EJ pointed out.

"Brilliantly! You are talking and dealing and pretty soon you'll forgive yourself and move on."

"Annie, be serious."

"I am. Don't tell me that the talk we had didn't help?"

"I'm not saying that", EJ returned, "I'm saying that even, if I come to terms what happened between me and Samantha, I still have to live the rest of my life with the fact that I hurt her deeply. She may have forgiven me, but she'll never forget and neither will I. Watch the meat, you're ruining it." EJ stepped to the stove and took over from frozen Annie.

"Is everything okay?" he asked and saw her nod.

"Yes", Annie nodded but EJ was too distracted to notice the dark shadow covering her eyes for an instant, "I think you should go back."

"What?" EJ asked absentmindedly while watching the cutlets.

"If running away isn't working for you, and it obviously isn't, I really think that you should go back to face her. You said something about a divorce but as far as I can know, nothing has been finalised yet. If you love her as much as I think you do, you owe it to yourself to see this through. Maybe distance was what you needed six months ago but now you need to go back", Annie bubbled like the kettle on the stove next to the pan.

"You are pushing me to move on, aren't you?"

"You are a friend, I want you to be happy and you can't be until you've resolved this thing you have with Samantha. As I said, I don't think she's good enough for you, you disagreed."

"Damn right I do." Annie ignored his protest:

"If you can find it in yourself to love her the way she is now and live with the history, fine, if you think you'll be happier with someone else, even better. Regardless, you need to find a conclusion for this relationship. And only way to do that is to go back, to Salem." EJ listened to her trying to find a hidden meaning in her words or voice. When he failed, he said:

"So this is what it's like to have a friend."

"Like what?"

"To have someone in your life who doesn't care about your family name, wealth or other connections. To have someone tell you when you are being foolish but always defending them to others. All this without schemes or personal interest."

"Eddie? I don't understand."

"It's another long story, about my father and his family pride."

"I have time", Annie said and moved to stand next to him.

"I know you do and I'll tell it to you one day but you must tell me all about your family in return."

"It's a deal", Annie reached out her hand. EJ took it but before letting go he said:

"Let's make another deal. If I go back to Salem and face Samantha you must do the same."

"I don't understand."

"You'll come with me and see for yourself that you are wrong about her. She deserves someone much better than me." Annie tried to free herself form his grip but he held on to her tight.

"You are nuts", she said.

"Maybe but you'll do it. You'll do it because I ask you and you are my friend. Please."

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll go to Salem with you, but first you need to save those cutlets." EJ let go of her hand and moved the meat on some plates, before dropping his last bomb:

"And once we are done with Salem, I'm taking you home to meet your brother."

"Wait a second!" Annie retorted, "That's not part of any deal I'm willing to make. Do you hear me?"

"Then I guess you don't want me to go back to Salem", EJ flashed one of her smirks to her.

"You malicious wicked man!"

"I am. And that's why you love me."

"Sure, what ever you say", Annie sneered.

"Then you'll do it? For real?" His tone begged for confirmation.

"Didn't I just say I would? Whether you believe it or not, it's not my habit to lie or break my word."

"I believe it", EJ assured her.

"Why do I suddenly have this feeling that's one that will change, soon?" Annie asked herself but he answered her:

"Because you know me too well." She sighed loudly.

"I was afraid of that. But what ever is cooking in that warped mind of yours, it'll have to wait. You need to get your strength back. Eat!" Annie pushed the handsome serving in front him.

"Yes mother."

"Idiot!"

"Say that again, it sounds so exotic when you say it", EJ asked and attacked the food.

"Why do I suddenly feel like that saving your life was the biggest mistake I've ever made?"

"Wow, it took you this long to realise that? I thought you were smarter than that." Annie was about to explode when she caught her breath and made herself calm down. She shook her head all the while smiling at EJ as if saying: _"You're not getting off that easily. I'm not going to banter with you and let you forget about getting back in shape." _EJ raised his mug as if making a toast to her and ate. Annie grabbed her portion and just as she was about to take her first bite, EJ asked:

"If you saved my life, then why did you say that you owe me?"

"When did I say that? I don't recall", Annie avoided looking at him.

"When you thought I was sleeping. You thanked me for turning your life upside down and you said something about a difficult night I helped you through", EJ explained and took another sip from his cup, "I don't remember anything like that."

"Oh that. Sure you remember. It was the night you _saved _ my life. I had got some bad news that night and looking after you then saved me from myself", Annie shrugged and devoured a cauliflower.

"Interesting. Now all I need to do, is to figure out why you are lying, but that can wait. _Bon appétit_."


	17. Chapter 16: The Waiting Game

**Chapter 16: The Waiting Game**

She swayed slowly from side to side. The hem of her negligee followed her movements softly and an observant man could have seen time slow down following the dance. But there was no one there to admire her. She was alone wake in the dark room, with her son in her arms. Reason had warned her not to raise the child in her arms after his sister had fallen asleep, but her heart had rebelled. He had those eyes. They begged her to pick him up and hold him tight while others slept. Even at such young age, the child had the wisdom and capability to lend his strength to his mother. They shared a bond, a pain and sorrow. Without _him_ they both were lost.

Sami gave a gentle sigh, ruffled Johnny's hair lightly and took him back to his bed. She watched over him and tried to remember his face when EJ had held him last. The memory escaped her and a tear replaced it. Suddenly Sami felt herself old, withered and battered, and guilty. After only seven months, she had started forgetting. Those little details had started escaping her and every time she had to struggle little harder to reach them. She remembered EJ. She remembered his face and features. She remembered his frame and she remembered his voice. But she had forgotten how it felt to run her fingers up his spine while he was sleeping. She had forgotten how his voice made her flutter inside. She had forgotten which of his dimples was deeper.

And she only had one person to blame for all this. _Annie__. _Sami felt her chin tightening as anger started boiling within her once more as she recalled a face in the blurred picture. She would enjoy tearing her apart, maiming her until she would be unrecognisable and disgusting for anyone to look at. The indignation shook her body as the violent images rushed through her mind. Sami would relish every second of the humiliation she would have the pleasure of inflicting on this interloper. As her blood boiled roaring in her veins, Sami made a decision. She would do ensure the demise of this tramp without getting her hands dirty. No, she wouldn't try, she would really do it.

Samantha took a deep breath and collected herself. As her juices cooled she opened her eyes slowly and turned to gaze out of the window into the pale moonlight painting the horizon. Samantha had spent these past five months in the company of one the most brilliantly devilish men who ever lived. She would make sure her lessons of plausible deniability weren't wasted. She, Samantha Brady had learnt from her own mistakes.

_Four months earlier._

"Sami! Honestly, what were you expecting? Stefano to wave his hands and EJ to walk through the door right on cue? He _left _you", Belle didn't even try to mask her frustration.

"It's been a month since I asked Stefano to help me find my _husband. _I didn't think that EJ would be hiding in the DiMera mansion but I thought that he would keep in contact with his father and that even if he didn't, I thought that Stefano would know where he is", Sami shouted right back at her sister. Still she didn't understand it. Belle was happy with Philip pretending that Shawn hadn't meant anything to her. Maybe her sister could forget, but Sami wasn't built like that. And she would say as much:

"Belle, just because-" Sami didn't have a chance to continue as her phone rang. She rushed to pick it up and whispered breathlessly:

"_EJ?_"

"_No, darling Samantha. I'm afraid not."_

"_Stefano? Why are you calling me?"_

"_It occurred to me that you would want to know, even if the news isn't exactly what we hoped for."_

"_Just please tell me. What do you know? Is he okay?"_

"_No. He's not."_

"_What?"_

"_We'll know for sure soon enough, but there's a good possibility that EJ is dead."_

"_No! That can't be. I would know if that was true. I would feel it!" _Sami started screaming.

"What is it? Sami calm down and tell me!" Belle was baffled by her sisters reaction to the phone call.

"_Samantha?" _His voice stopped her. _Samantha. _That's what EJ used to call her. He used to roll her name from his lips as if it was a delicious dainty. All her life Sami had only heard her name when people were displeased with her and wanted to scold her, except when she was with EJ.

"_Samantha, are you there?"_

"_Yes, I'm here", _Sami said while swallowing her tears, _"Thank you for letting me know. I'm sure what ever test you have done on the carcass will show that it's not EJ. It's not my husband. Your son is still alive Stefano, and you need to find him, for both of us."_

"_Of course. I'll see you tomorrow at two."_

"_Until tomorrow then." _Sami laid the phone on the table and looked up to her sister.

"What is it Sami? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Belle. I just need to wait a little while longer. And the name is _Samantha."_


	18. Chapter 17: Arrivals

**Chapter 17: Arrivals**

"Marie! Wait", Sami ran after her friend barely catching the gazelle on three inch heals.

"I thought you were in a better shape than this", Marie said nonchalantly while smoothing down her red blouse.

"Is this coming form an Olympic runner? I'm a single mother of baby twins. I sleep when I get the chance", Sami pointed out and glanced quickly around them, "You still haven't told me why we are here?"

"Why are we where?" Marie said quickly checking the time from her wrist watch.

"Yes, why are we here at the airport?" Sami specified still trying to figure out why her friend was so nervous.

"We are here to pick someone up, naturally. I haven't arranged a surprise holiday for you or anything", Marie explained still avoiding looking at the blond studying her.

"That would have been my second guess, the trip I mean", Sami sighed, "Who are we here to collect?"

"It's a surprise", Marie answered quickly with her eyes roaming around obviously searching for something or someone.

"I figured as much this morning when you practically kidnapped me from the breakfast table", remarked dryly.

"Hold this", Marie handed Sami her jacket suddenly and added, "Wait here. I'll be right back."

"Marie? Marie!" But it was too late to protest. The brunette had disappeared into the crowd.

She stood there while people rushed past her. Sami didn't really care who was coming to Salem and who was trying to get away. All she cared about was getting through what ever Marie had planned for her. "_It must be Marie's way to try and distract me from the fact, that right now somewhere on the same planet my husband was probably having mad, passionate sex with another woman"_, Sami thought to herself. She took another deep breath. She wouldn't think about that. She couldn't think about that. She had had over a month to wallow in that gloomy reality.

Sami shook her head violently and nailed her gaze to a beautiful young girl chortling carelessly at someone. There was something familiar about her but Sami couldn't quite pinpoint what. The girl whisked her hair over her shoulder and gave a ridiculous theatrical bow. The man who had been kneeling in front of her took the girls hand and stood up. Sami turned pale as she recognised the tall, muscular frame. Her heart almost stopped as she stood there silently watching EJ laugh at something the girl had said, pulling her under his arm and kissing gently the top of her head. Sami flinched as the she saw the girl punching EJ lightly in the abdomen. So this was _Annie._

"I'm still not convinced that this was a good idea for me to come here", Annie said as they picked up their bags.

"When are you going to learn to trust me?" EJ asked cheerfully.

"Never", Annie shot right back and waited for EJ to lead the way.

"Don't lie."

"I wouldn't know how", Annie lied through her teeth as her hand was exploring one of the pockets of the bag, "What is this?" EJ turned back to see the small velvet box Annie was holding.

"It's a gift", he just said and tried to snatch it from her.

"For Samantha?"

"No, for you", EJ did his best not to squirm as his surprise was demolished.

"Yeah, right", there was doubt in her voice as she opened the box and stopped.

"Just something I picked up a while back", EJ explained, "I saw it and thought you might like it. Just to say thank you for everything you've done for me, nothing more."

"If this is how you thank a girl for saving your life, I wonder what you might do when you ask them to marry you", Annie pondered out loud while admiring the aglow green stone, "It's gorgeous Eddie, but I can't take it."

"Maybe she'll say yes, if you'll do it right and kneel down", a helpful older gentleman suggested heartily and his frail white-haired wife kept nodding and smiling widely at them. Annie had barely time to catch a glimpse of the impish laugh in EJ's eyes before he was kneeling on the floor in front of her. She did her best to keep her face grave:

"Stop it. Eddie, get on your feet right now!" Annie was failing miserably because deep down in her heart she was happy to finally see him joking and flirting. It had been a difficult month for him to remember everything piece by piece and make peace with his past.

"What do you say Annie?" EJ grinned, "Will you be there for me for all the days of my life?"

"_All the days of your life? _Seriously, who writes this stuff. You need some new material", Annie asked right before EJ used his puppy-dog eyes on her. She laughed from the bottom of her toes before turning on the theatrics:

"Well of course my darling. I'll be everything and everyone for you as long as you wish." Right at the end of her bow Annie caught a glimpse of a lovely blond woman staring at them with poignant blue eyes. EJ pulled her up and took the ring from her. He slid the ring on her finger and grabbed her into a hug.

"You should have made a career out of this." Annie heard him whisper in her ear and reacted by testing his reflexes like she had done countless times during the last month they had spent together.

As they tottered forward Annie became aware of the blond woman again.

"Eddie, someone is staring at us. Do you know her?" She asked just as they stumbled in front of the woman.

"Samantha?" EJ breathed and silence fell on them. For a moment Annie looked the air quiver between her friend and the woman he claimed to love. Annie took her time to study the petite blond before ending the silence.

"So you are Samantha", Annie said with a coy smile and tilted head. She could feel the storm rising.

Sami hated to hear her name come from those lips. She had been right. This woman was poison. She was a abscess EJ needed to get rid of and Sami would help him. Annie wouldn't stand a chance.

"Yes I am."

"I've heard", Annie shot a look at EJ, "a lot about you."

"How nice. You must be no one since I've heard absolute nothing about you", Sami grinned through her teeth.

"Samantha", EJ stopped her with the scolding tone he so rarely used, "This is Annie, a friend."

"Much more than a friend from the look of things", Sami said and leered at the ring on Annie's finger. Annie's hands went automatically to the ring but EJ stopped her before she could took it off.

"Yes, well. Perhaps it was a bit too soon, but I couldn't wait any longer", he explained with the weirdest tone either of the women had heard before. EJ turned to look at Annie and she could read the silent plea in his gaze.

"And to be honest", Annie continued the explanation, "We weren't expecting to see you here. We didn't let anyone know we would arrive today. Did we darling?" Sami saw the snake hanging herself around EJ's arm. Her teeth were gritting.

"No we didn't_ luv", _EJ replied reached to touch Annie's nose gently. He did his best to lose himself in her eyes.

"Darling", Annie said finally, "Your, hmm, your ex is still standing right there?"

"We are still married", Sami reminded the them hastily.

"Oh, that's right", EJ turned to look at Sami, "I wanted to ask you, have signed them yet? Divorce papers I mean."

"No", Sami said and recognised a red flash in the corner of her eye, "And if you'll excuse me. I didn't come here for you." She walked past the bedazzled couple to Marie.

"Is that who I think it is?" Marie asked before she could stop herself.

"EJ is back in town and he brought that bitch with him", Sami attested, "That's Annie."

"I couldn't have planned this better if I'd tried", Marie said still assessing the threat to her friend.

"Marie!"

"Oh, sorry", Marie snapped back to the reality and faced her friend, "Look who I found!" She beckoned someone to come closer and then Sami saw the last person she had expected to see:

"Eric!"

EJ and Annie followed Sami's loping with their eyes.

"If looks could kill, you would be throwing dirt on my face right about now", Annie muttered.

"Samantha can hold her own in catfight", EJ answered with a slight admiration in his voice.

"So can I", Annie retorted first and continued with a softer tone, "But I wouldn't want to hurt you by hurting her too much."

"Oh, thank you", EJ thanked and laid his hand on hers..

"You are welcome", Annie nodded and focused on the ring on her finger again, "You do know that, she's going to make you pay for this, don't you?"

"Don't worry, I'll buy her a new ring later", he wrote off her worries.

"Eddie! That's not what I meant!" The frustration in her presence made him only grin. EJ leant down to look into her eyes letting Annie know that he understood her and gave an answer to all her questions:

"I know and I can't wait!"


	19. Chapter 18: Twins

**Chapter 18: Twins**

"Eric! What are you doing here?" Sami asked as she embraced her twin.

"Probably dying if you don't loosen your grip. I can't breath", Eric sputtered.

"Oh sorry", Sami said and leaned back just enough to look at her brothers face, "What happened to you? What are all these scratches?"

"I had a little run in with few nasty dogs before I got on to the plane", he dismissed the subject.

"Have you seen a doctor?" his sister asked.

"No, and I don't need to see a doctor. Not yet anyway." Sami squinted her eyes:

"I've missed you."

"So I've been told", Eric nodded towards Marie who was grinning at the twins.

"What? Why? How?" Sami gibbered.

"We can talk about that once we get back to your house", Marie said and grabbed one of Eric's bags.

"Let me get that", he rushed to salvage his equipment, "A house? I didn't know you have a house." Sami couldn't help but smile at him.

"There's a lot you don't know and it's your own dam fault. Why have you stayed away for so long?"

"I know, I know. I'm a bad, bad boy", Eric laughed.

"No, I think you don't qualify as boy anymore", Marie interject, "We really should go. Come this way. My car is here."

"I can't wait to hear what's going on in here? How are the kids? Joy and Johnny weren't their names?", Eric asked as they got into the car.

"John Roman and Alice Caroline but we call her Joy. Once you see her you'll understand why", Sami's expression softened as she talked about her babies.

"Can't wait. What about Lucas and Will? You didn't mention them the last time you called."

"Lucas is in New York, I think. I haven't heard from him in a while. Apparently he's working his way to the top in some new company and doesn't have as much time for the twins as he would like. He promised to come and see them on their birthday though. And Will", Sami sighed, "He's still in Switzerland and mad at me for breaking up with his father. He just doesn't want to accept that Lucas and I don't love each other any more, or that we never really did. Austin and Carrie are doing their best to turn his head around but it seems that Will doesn't even want to see his brother and sister if it means meeting me. But I understand that he keeps in touch with Lucas."

"I'm sorry to hear that", Eric said, "I'm sure he'll change his mind once he grows up a bit."

"What?" Sami exclaimed.

"Don't be like that Sami. He's your son and you know what he's like. Pampered little brat who wants what he wants and that would be his parents back together. Does this sound at all familiar?" Marie snickered at the face she saw in the rear-view mirror.

"I made peace with John before he died!" Sami protested.

"Did you really?" her brother asked.

"Well, not exactly but we took the first step towards reconciliation before he died. Don't look at me like that. You weren't there!"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Eric, don't. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thrown that to face like that. You would have been here if you could have. I'm sure of it", Sami reached her hand to her brother and waited for him to take it. She was truly sorry for her snide remarks.

After a long while Eric took his sisters hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I am truly happy that you are here now", Sami said and smiled warmly.

"You've changed", Eric said suddenly.

"Why do you say that?" Marie asked as she turned the car onto a long alley leading up to Sami's house.

"You must be new in town if you don't know what I'm talking about", Eric said, "And that would explain the friendship too."

"Eric, shut up!"

"The stories I could tell you", Eric said to Marie and laughed at Sami's expression of sheer terror, "But I'm sure she'll rather tell you herself than risk you hearing my twisted versions."

"You are my brother and you are supposed to be on my side", Sami pouted turning to Marie then, "Besides, he wasn't even here when the worst happened."

"Are you talking about that Stan-incident?" Marie surprised the twins with her question, "What? I have my sources."

"I apologise", Eric said to Marie, "I was wrong. You don't need saving from my sister." Marie met his gaze in the mirror and wondered what she should say, when Sami saved them from an accident:

"We are here. Now you can finally see the twins!"

Sami led her friend and brother into the house and up the stairs to the nursery where Michelle was reading a book.

"Thank you for coming this morning", Sami said to the woman, "I know today was supposed to be your day off, but don't know what I would have done without you."

"Hush now. It was my pleasure. They are such adorable children and I feel privileged to take care of them. We'll see on Monday then", the older woman said to Sami. She took her book, nodded to Marie and Eric before walking soundlessly out of the room and leaving the house.

"A nanny? Sami, I never thought you would let an outsider take care of your children", Eric noted with puzzlement in his voice.

"I grew tired relying on a family who have never trusted me. Before EJ left he made sure I would have the funds to take care of the kids and this house and I decided to invest on a diligent nanny", Sami explained and looked on the faces of her sleeping children.

"They will wake up at any moment now", she whispered before pulling Eric closer to look at his niece and nephew. When Eric's eyes reached Johnny, the baby opened his eyes and met his uncles gaze sternly. Sami saw the look and prepared to jump in when her son would decide to wake up the silent neighbourhood with his cries. But to her surprise, Johnny just reached his arms up and waited.

"I can't believe it, he wants you to pick him up", Sami said to Eric, "Johnny never wants that."

"I beg to disagree", Marie said, "He was like that the first time I saw him."

"But you are a woman", Sami explained, "Johnny gets overly anxious every time a man, any man, tries to hold him. Until now, only EJ has been allowed to hold him without objections." Eric took the baby and held him in front of his face.

"Good morning John", Eric said to the baby like he was an adult, "I'm your uncle and I'm the one you need to come to talk to when your sister becomes impossible to deal with. I have some good advice for you." Johnny spat out the pacifier and smiled a slobbery smile.

"You shouldn't give him any ideas", Sami warned and turned to look at Joy. The baby girl was starting to make noises and demand attention.

"Look who is here", Sami said and took the baby into her arms, "It's your uncle Eric." Joy looked at the strange man in the room and leaned closer to her mother.

"She's usually never this shy", Sami said.

"Maybe it's just the effect Eric has on women", Marie suggested and was soon pierced with four pairs of scorching eyes.

"Maybe I should just go downstairs and wait there." She backed out of the room slowly and walked down the stairs. A smile was forcing it's way on her face.

"I can't believe I just said that."

"I can't either."


	20. Chapter 19: Gameplans

**Chapter 19: Gameplans**

Marie turned to look up the stairs.

"Sami, you scared me", Marie said and walked to the living room. The blond followed the brunette before starting the interrogation:

"Why exactly did you bring my brother back in town? Is there something I should know?"

"Umm", Marie tried to think for a believable explanation in vain so she chose the truth, "I just thought that you needed him. You need someone to talk to, someone you trust."

"What about you? Or my sister Belle?" Sami crossed her arms and waited.

"Oh please. You and Belle are too different to really understand each other and there's too much bad blood between you two. You and I", Marie took a deep breath, "As much as I would like to think that we are becoming friends, we haven't known each other that long. You don't know how to trust another woman and then there's the fact that we met through Stefano. My guess is that you'll always doubt me and motives regardless of how I will act."

Sami sighed and walked to the couch. She sat down and played with her hands for a moment.

"It scares me how well you know me already", she confessed, "Excluding Eric and EJ, you've become my best friend. And it's true, I don't really know how to trust another woman. I know how deceitful they can be and most of the time they are trying to find a way to take the man I love from me, but that's not the case with you. Is it?" Marie heard the uncertainty in Sami's voice. She was looking for a reassurance. Marie went to sit next to Sami. She shook her head and said:

"No, it's not."

"So you're not interested in my brother?" The mischievous smile on Sami's lips should have startled Marie but it only made her laugh.

"Why are my ears burning?" The girls turned to look at the door where a certain Brady male stood juggling with two babies. Neither Marie nor Sami could control themselves and Eric found himself witnessing a giggling match.

"Tell us what's so fun?"

Sami tried to catch her breath and soothe the constant urge to keep laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun. Marie was there to cheer her up and EJ was taking care of their children and Eric. Sami stopped. No, EJ wasn't there.

"What's wrong Sami?" Marie touched her shoulder dragging Sami back into reality.

"EJ."

"Sami, I know. I'm so sorry", Marie squeezed her friends shoulder to lend her strength and compassion while Eric strode across the room and set Joy and Johnny into the playpen.

"What was that thing at the airport about?"

"It was EJ, Sami's husband. He showed up unexpectedly", Marie explained.

"I thought you would have divorced his sorry ass by now", Eric said to his sister.

"I love him and I wont divorce him", Sami retorted, "Why do I have to keep telling people that."

"Sami, Eric didn't know", Marie furrowed, "Or he did, I don't know. What do you talk about when you call each other?"

"Everything", Eric glanced at Sami, "And nothing."

"What's convenient at the time", was her answer. Sami bit her lip as her eyes sought out her children.

"Eric, there's a lot I haven't told you and more that you'll probably never understand, but I love him. I love EJ and I can't lose him."

"But wasn't he at the airport with another woman?" Eric asked. Marie nodded and provided the name.

"Annie Luckafält. They've been together for months now and they've", she paused, "travelled together."

"Sami, why would you want him back if he's obviously moved on this fast?"

"He hasn't moved on. EJ is punishing himself for, for something I've forgiven him but he can't seem to get past himself", Sami felt a tear running down her face, "You were away for so long Eric. You weren't here for the bad stuff but there was something good too. When EJ first came into town he was a real friend, he accepted me and I could tell him every single bad thing I've ever done without having to fear him judging me. And I made a mess of things. I can't lose him, I just can't." Eric couldn't listen his sister struggle to keep her voice even a second longer. He got up on his feet and walked to her. He sat next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Then you wont." Marie hear his whisper and averted her eyes. She didn't want to intrude.

"Are you sure?" Sami looked up in her brothers eyes searching for assurance.

"You've done a lot more to ensure the love of men far less worthy of your affection. I'm quite sure you can convince one DiMera to see the light", Eric spoke without thinking.

"Oh thank you Eric! So you will help me", Sami exclaimed cheerfully, "Both of you." Marie felt her arm being ripped from her torso and found herself staring into a pair of flaming eyes mirroring her horror.

"I didn't say that", Eric tried to back-pedal.

"Are you saying that you wont help me then?" Sami challenged him, "Are you telling me that you want your own sister, your twin to live the rest of her life miserable, alone and reminding you of this decision you made today?"

"Dear lord no!" Eric took a grip on himself, "What, I'm afraid to ask this, what do you have in mind?"

"Where are you taking me to?" Annie asked as she and EJ got into a taxi.

"I could take you to the house I restored, but Samantha might be there. I think we'll go and see my father first", he replied and turned to talk to the driver, "The DiMera mansion please."

"A mansion?" her arched brow emphasised the repeated word.

"Yes, a big house with walls around the estate, guards et cetera. What's wrong?" EJ asked.

"Nothing", Annie shrugged, "I knew you were rich but still, a mansion?"

"It's fathers, not mine."

"But you grew up there or places like it", Annie pointed out.

"Yes I did", EJ admitted.

"That's one more thing you forgot to mention to me when you told me about your past."

"Oh please, as if you told me everything", EJ shot back, "And I still don't remember every single detail from the time we spent touring Europe."

"Swiftly moving on", Annie prepared to change the subject, "What are we going to tell your family?"

"I don't understand", EJ squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"About what happened at the airport. That quick lie you told Samantha?" Annie clarified, "Do you enjoy seeing her suffer or is this the masochist side of you I haven't seen before?"

"It's not like that and you know it", EJ retorted, "I don't want to hurt her but I don't want to lose her either."

"If? I sense an if coming", Annie waited.

"If she's still the woman I fell in love with", EJ admitted, "I thought that I would never again see the devil in her, but the way she acted at the airport, well, let's just say that it gave me new hope."

"Eddie", Annie hesitated struggling to find the right words, "I know what you've been through and I don't want to see you hurt again. So please, don't get your hopes up. This plan of yours to make her jealous might work but just not the way you expect it to work." She feared it was too late to warn him, because not only had love returned into EJ's gaze but he seemed more light-hearted than she had ever seen him before. Annie feared that one more disappointment would completely destroy the man sitting next to her.

"Don't worry about that. Don't worry about me", he just said and took her hand in his.

"I'm your friend, of course I'll worry", Annie whispered before sighing and changing her tone, "And you still haven't told me what we are going to tell your family." EJ stared at her a while before answering:

"We'll tell my father the same story we told Samantha."

"Doesn't he know how to keep a secret?" Annie asked almost succeeding in making EJ laugh.

"My father can definitely keep a secret, when it's convenient for him. I just don't trust him to keep this one." Annie snorted at his grin:

"Well luv, I think I'm ready to meet the in-laws."


	21. Chapter 20: And The Execution

**Chapter 20: And The Execution**

EJ paid the driver and got out of the taxi only to find Annie gawking at his fathers house.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"It just hit me", Annie said and took her first step towards her ruin.

"What then?" Annie met his questioning gaze, shook her head and faked a smile:

"Just how lucky you are to have me as a friend."

"Annie be serious, what were you going to really say?" EJ asked as he reached for the doorbell. She whisked her head and started blabbering.

"Is it just me or has the quality of mansions has gone down drastically", Annie jibed, "Just look at the door. No ground-sill, good looking lock but the door looks like I could walk through it, same with the walls. And the windows! Those wont hold back a warm summer breeze let alone a decent gust. Oh, and a watchdog." Rolf had just opened the door.

"Master Elvis? You are home."

"Elvis? How did you manage to keep that from me?" Annie shook her head, "Eddie, Eddie, I might have to reconsider your nickname."

"Annie that's quite enough", EJ bit his lip and flinched as he tasted blood, "Hello Rolf, would you please let my father know we are here."

"Yes sir. And who may I announce along with you?" The old man leered at the lively blond inspecting the architectural choices made.

"Oh, I'm quite sure my father knows who to expect"

"Who is it Rolf?" A familiar deep voice called out from the other room. EJ grabbed Annie's hand and pulled her with him to meet his father.

"Father?" Annie watched the man she had travelled across Europe turn into a small boy in front of her. The innocent smile on his lips, the light in his eyes and the enthusiasm in EJ's voice told her all she needed to know and the response she witnessed revealed all she should fear.

"Son?" As the two bears embraced, Annie let her eyes wander around the room. She was harried.

"They didn't tell me you were coming, but I'm glad you are home son. If only I had known", his voice trailed away as Stefano held EJ at arms length absorbing his features and noticing every single change.

"We didn't want anyone to know we were coming. As to why I stayed away for so long, I just needed time for myself, for getting over Samantha", EJ said clouding his gaze.

"I see have succeeded", Stefano turned his eyes on the girl, "And who is this?"

"Father, may I introduce you to", EJ started but Annie interrupted him.

"Annie Luckafält, but you knew that already." Her smile was frozen as she did her best to collect herself and keep herself guarded. Stefano guffawed.

"She's a smart one", the father noted.

"There's a reason I gave her a ring", EJ asserted and pulled Annie under his arm, "As soon as the divorce is finalised, Annie has promised to make me the happiest man on earth."

"Congratulations, to both of you", Stefano smiled and nodded slightly, "This, I believe, calls for a celebration." EJ felt a slight shudder under his arm. They both could see how his father laid his plans for their future. The wheels were turning fast, and they had been in town only for few hours.

"You are not leaving me alone in here!" EJ felt a slight shudder follow her raising voice.

"Annie", he sighed, "You are more than capable of taking care of yourself. I'm sure you can manage spending few hours with two old geezers. I just need to make take care of few things and then we can continue this charade."

"I can wait in the car while you go and see your lawyer and I'll make sure no one sees me while you stop by the Brady pub and see if you can rile Samantha a bit more. Don't try to deny it", Annie wasn't proud enough steer clear of begging and self-humiliation.

"What is this? I haven't seen you like this, ever", EJ walked to her and asked.

"Do you want the truth?" Annie bit her lip, "Your father scares me. After everything you told me, I though all I would feel is hate and disrespect for all the things he's done to you. But he genuinely scares me."

"I'm not denying that my father is a man to be feared, but he's not the sort of man to get his hands dirty. He has others do his dirty work for him and you're not afraid of his pawns", EJ flashed his wry smile and looked into her eyes with sadness in his gaze, "You weren't afraid of me were you?"

"Eddie, don't."

"I was his pawn for so many years. I never quite earned the right to call myself his true son", he turned his focus back on her, "I would never have brought you here if I didn't think you could handle it. Trust me, please."

"Are you sure he's in there?" Sami asked once more.

"I saw him after I said goodbye to Uncle Bo", Eric assured her, "He was walking towards the pub and probably looking for you."

"Good, this is good. I thought I would have to sneak around a bit more before I get the chance to talk to him alone, but this is good."

"Sami, stop talking nonsense and just go in there", Eric practically pushed his sister towards the pub. Sami took few steps before turning around to face him:

"This is the perfect opportunity for you to do what we discussed earlier."

"Sami, when I said I would help you, _this _wasn't what I had in mind", Eric protested again.

"But you said you would help me, didn't you? And I need you to do your part. Go and do it!"

"Sami."

"Don't act like what I asked is so repulsive because it isn't. You do this all the time, "Sami pointed her manicured finger at him, "Only thing different now is, that I'm asking you to focus all that charm and energy on one person." Eric cussed silently for all his weak moments when he had called home and let his homesickness cloud his judgement. Sami was his twin and she knew more about him than others probably ever would. She also could tell when he was lying, hiding something or just ready to give in.

"Thank you, thank you!" She hung herself around his neck, "I knew I could count on you."

"I thought we were past this", he whispered to himself and she blatantly ignored him:

"When you are done, go and Marie. With all you two can find out about her, I'm sure Annie will be history before long. EJ can be forgiving but we must spin things around to look like she's-"

"Weren't you supposed to go somewhere?" Eric rudely interrupted Sami. He didn't know for sure whether he should be appalled or awed by her.

"Oh yes", Sami smiled nervously, "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it."

EJ sipped his tea and waited. Bo and Roman were at the bar whispering loudly and throwing nasty looks at him. Caroline had brought him a piece of pie before gently suggesting that he should leave. EJ had offered a warm smile to her and explained that, if they would let him sit and wait there, he might be removed from their lives permanently before long. Currently his in-laws were negotiating for a suitable time frame for throwing him out of the family establishment. EJ sipped his tea again and leaned back. He didn't care what the men said. He didn't care what the women said. He only cared to hear one story. And the narrator just walked in.

Sami rushed through the door in her usual manner planning on pretending to be surprised by his presence, but forgetting everything at the sight of his mischievous grin. He was obviously waiting for her. Forgetting even to greet her father and uncle Sami walked to the table EJ was sitting at and slumped on to the seat opposite him.

"EJ", she had barely sighed before he started laughing, "What is it?" Her bafflement only added to his amusement. EJ laid his cup on the table

"Nothing. It's just nice to be called EJ again." As Sami furrowed he explained, "Annie calls me Eddie and refuses use any other name." Sami flashed back to a certain hot summer day, her wedding day to Austin. She had began to tease him about his initials, trying to figure out what his name was. She too had called him Eddie, once. It was a memory, nothing more, but it was enough to make her boil with anger.

"Does she now?" EJ recognised brittle tone and hid his chuffed smile behind his teacup.

"Yes she does", he confirmed, "but we have more important things to discuss than Annie."

"I don't know", Sami checked her nails, "She's pretty important if you plan on marrying her."

"For me to do that, I need to divorce you first", EJ replied softly, "Why haven't you signed the papers yet? You've had almost seven months to pick up a pen and write your name on few lines."

"Why did you leave so suddenly?" She shot back instantly.

"You know why and don't try to change the subject", he retorted with fire burning in his eyes, "Answer the question, Samantha." Sami could see how tense he was becoming and realised he was waiting anxiously for her answer. She froze. There was a very real possibility that what ever she would say next, would determine their relationship from now on.


	22. Chapter 21: Good Conversation?

**Chapter 21: Good Conversation?**

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the Brady pub is?" Eric twirled around and came face to face with a young girl.  
"Yes of course, it's right behind that corner", he said and pointed her to the right direction, "Why do you want to go there?" She flashed a mischievous smile and revealed:  
"I don't. I want to get as far away from that place as I can." Eric furrowed wondering was this meeting just a fortunate coincidence or a set up.  
"You are new in town, aren't you?" There was nothing contrived in her manner as she gave a laugh and answered his query with another question:  
"What gave me away? The accent or my vast knowledge of local geography?"  
"Both", Eric gave her a lopsided grin and reached out his hand, "I'm Eric Brady and you are?"  
"Annika, but everyone calls me Annie", she took his hand and shook it with a firm grip, "Look, I have nothing against your family, it's your family pub isn't it? But there's someone there I don't want to meet right now."  
"No offence taken. It is my family pub, but I'm surprised a Norwegian would know the place."  
"Sneaky! Swede actually but my family has travelled around quite a bit. I have roots all over Scandinavia, not that I would expect an American know the difference." Eric grabbed his chest and faked shock:  
"I'm crushed."  
"Don't be. I'm the most insular person who ever lived", she laughed again, "But thank you for your help. I wont bother you any longer." Annie bowed slightly and took a step back before Eric stopped her escape:  
"What's your hurry? You're no trouble at all."  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think you have an ulterior motive."  
"Who says I don't?" Eric winked, "A pretty girl, a park bench, street lights. What more can a guy ask for?"  
"Good conversation?"  
"That too", Eric admitted.  
"How about the truth", Annie tilted her head and waited.  
"Fine, I saw you at the airport earlier today and I was curious", Eric gave her a small bit of what she asked for and it was enough to make her sit down on the bench.

Sami decided to avoid answering the question.  
"The twins have missed you, Johnny especially."  
"I'm sure both Joy and Johnny are more than happy to give all their love to their father", EJ said slowly resisting the urge to rub away the aching in his heart, "You still haven't answered the question. Why?" She could have ignored him, but she chose not to.  
"Because if I give you the wrong answer, you might walk out of my life again and this time never come back", Sami confessed.  
"That's a risk you'll have to take", he said and repeated the question, "Why didn't you sign the divorce papers?"  
"Because I love you", she uttered finally.  
_"If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were"_, he cited.  
"You came back to me didn't you", she said out hastily.  
"I think you are missing the point", EJ pierced her with his pensive gaze, "You never set me free, you never signed the papers. Why didn't you?" She took a deep breath and waited a while in silence. He gave her all the time she needed before she was ready to speak.  
"I needed something to hold on to, I needed some kind assurance that you would return to Salem, to me", Sami was playing with a napkin and avoiding looking at him. She was afraid of what she might see.  
"So you clung on to a piece of paper and a memory of a man who left you? You are better than that Samantha, you deserve so much more." Sami flinched at his cold assessment.  
"Did you really think that I would thank you for holding on to a memory of a man who could treat you so cold-heartedly? Did you think that by holding on to a name I gave you, a name you have hated for so long you were doing me a favour? Did you think that by refusing to let me go and sign that divorce agreement you could somehow hold on to me forever? Did you think that is why I came back? Did you really think that was the answer?" his tone became strained and she saw him shaking his head slowly.  
"All I needed was you to stay with me", Sami said suddenly, "All I needed for you to stay with me forever and to love me."  
"You truly are your own worst enemy Samantha", she couldn't bear to hear the disappointment in his voice, "If you can't learn to trust in my love, we never had a chance."  
"Where are you going?" Sami cried out when EJ got up from his seat and straightened the lapels of his jacket.  
"I'm going to go and see my lawyer. I'm going to put an end to this sham of a marriage in a way or another. I wish you all the luck and the love in the world." And with that he walked out of the pub.

"So this complete stranger managed to convince you to return to this place, a place you quite possibly hate and a town you haven't set a foot in years, how exactly?" Annie asked.  
"That voice", Eric admitted sheepishly, "I swear, that woman could make go to hell and back, if she only asked."  
"Have you told her that?" Annie teased him.  
"Of course not. Self-preservation is a precious thing."  
"Maybe you should tell her, before it's too late", Annie suggested, "I'm sure by the time your sister finds out how you feel, this thing she asked you to do has become completely irrelevant."  
"Do you really think so?" Eric asked and waited for the woman sitting next to him answer.  
"Yes", Annie nodded fiercely, "I have to believe it. We do the most ridiculous things for the people we care about. I have to believe that knowing we would do anything for them is enough for him." There was something in her eyes that made Eric question her motives and true meaning behind her words.  
"Him?"  
"Him? Sorry, I was thinking of a friend, who, who doesn't have anyone else on his side."  
"What about his family?"  
"It's complicated, more complicated than I know or can explain. And I don't think I should be talking about this with you", Annie ended the conversation and pulled back slightly.  
"May I ask you a personal question?" Eric started and saw her nod.  
"Sure. You can always ask but I wont guarantee an answer."  
"Who were trying to escape earlier? Who didn't you want to run into?" Annie kept quiet for a moment and twirled the ring around her finger. Her voice was filled with irony as she said;  
"The love of my life." Before Eric could react, she jumped up and added:  
"Speaking of which, I need to go now. Thank you for the talk and, and everything."  
"Annie wait! How do I reach you?"  
"You don't!" She shouted back at him before disappearing into the darkness.


	23. Chapter 22: Strategy And Fallout

**Chapter 22: Strategy And Fallout**

"Have you seen Sami?" Eric ran into the office without knocking. He didn't intend it but he sure did enjoy the sight of Marie finishing her night-time armour. He leaned to the door frame and asked:  
"Hot date tonight?" Marie repressed her initial response of emphatic _I wish_ and gave the intruder a jaded smile. She rolled down the top and smoothed out the wrinkles before casually mentioning:  
"No, not yet. I'm expecting to see her in half an hour or so. Apparently she had an unscheduled meeting with EJ. After she's finished with him, she'll come by and hear what I could find about her runaway husband."  
"Care to share that with me?" As he walked across the room Eric was pleased to notice that Marie's eyes were fixed on his mouth. He pouted. Marie furrowed, shut her eyes and shook her head absent-mindedly at the confusing man taking a seat.  
"There was very little new information to be found at such short notice."  
"I'm sure you're selling yourself short."  
"What is this about? I thought you were out looking for Annie and getting to know her", vexed Marie asked and reached for her papers.  
"I was and I did. She is", Eric paused and waited for Marie to look at him before adding, "she is a charming woman."  
"That should make fulfilling Sami's request easy for you."  
"Was there a request? All I heard was a bunch of orders", Eric said searching for that small smile dancing on her lips.  
"She's your sister. You should know what she's like", Marie replied sitting down on her seat.  
"I used to know what she was like, I'm not sure I know the person she's today, but you do."  
"Eric, there's something you should know", Marie never had the chance to finish her sentence as Sami stormed into the office.

"The meeting with EJ didn't go well, I take it", Marie said dryly.  
"I don't want to talk about it", Sami retorted and glowered at her brother, "What are you doing here?"  
"Waiting for you."  
"I asked you to do something, remember?"  
"I do remember and technically I already did it", Eric revealed, "I met her at the park and chatted with her a bit."  
"And?" Sami pressed on.  
"And", Eric faced his sister, "I think you are in deep trouble. She really does love him."  
"She said that?" Marie interjected.  
"No she didn't", Eric replied to her turning back to Sami, "Annie didn't say EJ's name, not once. We did have a lengthy talk about our families and the reasons we both have stayed away from them for so long. And she did say that her perspective has changed recently. I don't think anyone can lure her away from him."  
"I'm sure you could do it if you tried", Sami shrugged off his warning, "You have a certain charm about you. Don't think that because I'm your sister I can't see it."  
"Sami."  
"Besides, what does it matter how she feels. This is all about him, about EJ."  
"As is the banquet Stefano is putting together to celebrate his sons unexpected return and his new fiancé. It's tomorrow and we all are invited", Marie interrupted her friends grieving, "If you are planning on winning your husband back, you need to come up with a viable plan and quickly."  
"Fine", Sami snatched the invitation from Marie and sat down, "What did you find out?"  
"Not much", Marie hesitated for a moment, "But there was something we might be able to use."

"Don't do it." The voice that stopped him was barely a whisper but it hit him like a sledgehammer.  
"Annie?" EJ turned to the shadows and saw his friend emerge from the darkness. She had been standing in plain sight but he had been in too deep thought to notice her.  
"Do what?"  
"This isn't the time to play games Eddie", Annie said and walked to him, "Don't do anything you might regret in the morning."  
"I will probably regret it in any case", he hunched and sank his hands into his pockets.  
"What happened in the pub?" she asked.  
"It doesn't matter", he said.  
"It doesn't matter? So something completely irrelevant is enough to make you harass your advocate at this late hour and rush a divorce you were quite happy to leave hanging for months. That makes so much more sense", Annie snapped. EJ stood in silence.  
"Fine, don't tell me." The sadness and resignedness in her voice was just enough to push him over the edge. He started shaking:  
"She actually thought that I would come back to her because of a piece of paper." A burning tear ran down from his lonely eyes.  
"Samantha? Did she say that?" Annie rubbed his arms gently lending him her strength.  
"Yeah, she did", EJ admitted and fell in her arms. She held him tight as her mind started racing.  
"There has to be another explanation for all this. A misunderstanding or something."  
"There isn't", EJ stuttered as Annie leaned back to look into his eyes.  
"Look, it's been only few hours since we met her at the airport and before that it was, what six seven months before you two had any contact. She's probably just a bit shaken over everything that has happened and this ridiculous ruse", Annie reasoned, "Give her few hours to come around and I'm sure you'll see the real Samantha at the banquet. For better or worse, you'll find out what she's made of soon enough."  
"Where is this coming from? I thought you hated Samantha?" EJ asked swallowing the remainder of his tears.  
"Hate her? No, she's not important enough for me to hate her. I don't think she's good enough for you, but let's face it, no one is", Annie grinned, "For some peculiar reason you love her and she makes you happy. I can't let you throw that away on a whim." He nodded in agreement as she grabbed one of his handkerchiefs and blotted his face.

"You are right. I'll wait until the morning and take care of this then", EJ furrowed, "What did you say about a banquet?" Annie felt like running off, again.  
"Yes, you weren't there."  
"What?"  
"After you left, your father ordered Rolf to organise a welcome banquet for us, for tomorrow. It's such a short notice but I heard him say that money wouldn't be an object. Apparently he's flying few senators here for the occasion."  
"Brilliant", EJ sighed, "That's bloody brilliant."  
"Isn't it", Annie agreed, "I didn't even tell you the scariest part. Rolf is supposed to sew me a dress." EJ burst out laughing and woke up a neighbourhood watchdog.  
"You are joking. Aren't you?" his face turned grave, "Tell me you just made that up to cheer me up."  
"I don't know if I should. It worked so perfectly that I wonder what an actual Rolf original would achieve", Annie pondered out loud making him laugh again.  
"Thank you, again."  
"Don't mention it. Do you think we can go and sleep now? I'm feeling a bit tired."  
"Sure", he assented.  
"Would a room in a hotel be too much to ask?" she asked as they sauntered from along the street him still leaning on her lightly.  
"Why? Would that help you do what you are asked to do and stop you from escaping?" EJ asked.  
"No it wouldn't."  
"That's what I thought."


	24. Chapter 23: Banquet

**Chapter 23: Banquet**

"Your father sure knows how to throw a party", Annie said more to herself than to the man still sleeping in the bed behind her. She was looking out of the window to the garden where people were rushing around trying to get everything ready for the banquet arranged in their honour. EJ opened his eyes and found himself in one of the DiMera mansion guest rooms.  
"What's the time?" he asked trying to wake up.  
"Almost two in the afternoon and everything is ready for the banquet", Annie sighed, "Almost everything. What do you think?" She walked to him barefoot and in a black gown. With her last two steps she twirled around and ended her show with a curtsey.  
"It doesn't fit", he noted.  
"I know that but this was the best they had", Annie claimed to her toes.  
"Don't lie to me Annie", EJ asked. He threw the covers aside and stepped onto the cold floor.  
"I would never lie to you Eddie", Annie said to his face and he believed her.  
"Then stop lying to your feet and tell me why would you choose such a hideous robe to wear", he asked as he spotted the heap of fabric on the divan.  
"All the others were too revealing", she shrugged and made her point.  
"I remember you showing much more skin than any of these dresses offer", EJ laughed and held up a red creation.  
"But this is different. These are all fancy evening dresses and, and I don't know how to wear one. Besides all of them have too small bustline. I might, you know, embarrass myself", Annie said dryly.  
"I'm sure there's seamstress standing by to alter any one of these", his voice trailed off as he picked up a cream coloured dress. EJ eyed her pensively.  
"Try this on, let the seamstress work his magic and I wont tell anyone about last night."  
"Eddie, you wouldn't!" Annie's face reflected sheer shock.  
"You know I would", EJ replied holding the gown in front of her until she made a disgusted face and grabbed it from his hands. Annie turned to walk to the next room and snorted loudly:  
"It was one sandwich! And I was hungry. Since when is eating a crime?"

Few hours later Eric escorted two women to the banquet. It was still early but the DiMera mansion was filled with important and less than important guests roaming around trying to ensure their good relations with the host of the evening. Marie apologised before abandoning the twins and disappearing into the crowd. Sami quickly informed her brother that she would go and find the guests of honour before they would carry out their plans. Eric sank his hands into his pockets and shrugged. What was a man to think at a moment like this? Both of his dates had abandoned him and the only reason he was brought to this party, was to help in one of his sisters ridiculous schemes. He looked up and pondered on the significance of the ceiling patterning.  
"I never thought I would ever enter this house again", Eric muttered out loud.  
"I'm glad you did." Eric flinched and turned on his heels to face the woman he was supposed to charm.  
"Annie?" She laughed.  
"That's still my name", she quickly glanced around before fixating on him again, "Come." She grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him outside to the garden with her. She circled at the edges of the shadows to a hidden gazebo.

"Please, sit down", she said and did just that, "I didn't know you were coming but as I said, I'm glad you did. I was thrilled to see a friendly face in the crowd. EJ's doing his best to shield me but Stefano seems to be, testing me or something. Sorry, I'm rambling." Eric furrowed. He was searching to find the right words but failing miserably. He decided to content himself with a simple question:  
"How did you know this place was here?"  
"Sheer luck, and I saw it from my window this morning", Annie exhaled and relaxed, "I saw you with two women earlier. Was the brunette the woman you told me about?" Eric sat down and nodded;  
"Yes, Marie. She disappeared as soon as we walked into the mansion. I don't know where she is now."  
"Have you told her?"  
"No. There's nothing to tell", Eric tried to make himself more comfortable for the upcoming interrogation.  
"You really should let her know, before it's too late", Annie encouraged him.  
"That's the second time you've said that. Why?" Eric pressed but she ignored him.  
"And the other woman you were with-" Annie paused, "Samantha. She's is your sister isn't she? And you are supposed to help her win EJ back by wooing me away from him, aren't you?"

"It was nice to meet you senator. Although my father may have lead you to believe otherwise, I really am not interested in politics, at moment at least", EJ bowed slightly and made his escape. He wished that he'd possess Annie's unique talent of disappearing into thin air anytime she wanted to. But he was too tall to blend in and too clumsy to make a soundless, uneventful escape. EJ bumped into another of his fathers quests and turned immediately to apologise when he choked.  
"EJ", Sami said and almost broke her neck. She had missed him but she hadn't missed the neck ache.  
"Samantha" There was an awkward silence between them. Both were waiting for the other to speak at the same time fearing to scare the other away.  
"I didn't know father invited you", EJ finally spoke.  
"Didn't he tell you? We have tea together, here at least twice a week", Sami smiled innocently. She could see him clenching his teeth but she didn't realise the full extent of the blow she had just given him. EJ recovered quickly and steeled himself for the fight to come. Only when Sami grabbed a glass from a passing waiter, did he remember she was there.  
"Really. And how long has this been going on?"  
"Five of six months. After you left and didn't come back I went to Stefano for help. I was sure he had hidden you from me but when it turned out that he didn't know where you were either, we", Sami studied her drink and turned the glass in her hand, "let's just say we commiserated together."  
"I thought you hated my father."  
"Not as much as I love you", she replied instantly. EJ met her gaze but turned away as if she was hurting him. His eyes searched for someone and Sami realised that EJ wanted to be rescued, from her. Before Sami could start her newest attack a relieved smile lit up EJ's face.

"There you are", he said to Annie who came to them with Eric in tow, "I was getting worried."  
"I've been avoiding your father", Annie snuggled under his arm and cast an adoring glance at him, "Look who I found. I met Eric yesterday in the park and we had a nice chat."  
"Two actually", Eric corrected her and reached his hand out to EJ, "Eric Brady, Sami's twin." Something flashed in EJ's eyes as he shook the hand offered to him:  
"EJ Wells-DiMera, Samantha's husband, for now."  
"You didn't talk to your lawyer yet, did you?" Sami asked quickly.  
"No, I didn't have time", EJ told her with a lopsided smile on his lips.  
"Darling, would go and get me a drink?" Annie asked coyly all the while smoothing down his tie.  
"Sure, what would you like to drink? A Dry Martini?"  
"Just bring me a glass of scotch", Annie wrinkled her nose making EJ laugh.  
"This woman knows what she wants. Eric, do you mind joining me? I believe we have something to discus."

Marie opened her purse and quickly checked her make up. She added some lipstick before collecting herself and following Rolf to the study.  
"Welcome Ms Willowstream. I trust you are enjoying the party", Stefano said and placed a cigar on his lips taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling the thick smoke.  
"Thank you for inviting me", Marie thanked the man with a voice oozing sarcasm.  
"Now now, young lady. You still work for me", Stefano said enjoying the sight of a young woman frozen in the middle of his study.  
"I know and that's the only reason I'm here. I've asked my firm to assign another lawyer to handle your affairs. I fear I cannot represent you adequately let alone to the best of my abilities", slowly Marie regained her self-confidence and relaxed just a bit.  
"You are aware that if you choose to do this, your career is over, are you not?" Stefano asked her with an emotion almost like concern in his voice.  
"It was time for me to start my own business", Marie smiled a knowing smile.  
"You will never reach your full potential that way. No one important in this town or country will ever hire you", Stefano promised her.  
"How nice of you to care but you need not trouble yourself with my affairs. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."  
"Is that so", Stefano measured the woman still standing in the middle of the room. Marie hadn't ran away after having her say as he had almost expected her to do. She had stayed and now Stefano got the feeling that it was due to civility and nothing more or less. Poor girl should really know better than to try and beat the master in his own game.  
"Very well then", Stefano said. He picked up a pen, wrote a handsome check for Ms Willowstream and placed it in an envelope. He took the envelope and walked to the window and his ashtray. Carefully he smothered the ember and placed the ashtray on the table by the window.  
"Your very last paycheck", he said and set the envelope next to the astray, "Enjoy the party and the rest of your life." Stefano nodded his head into a small bow and walked out of the room.  
"Thank you. I will", Marie said and watched the old man leave the study. She didn't actually want to take his money, but the rational side in her won and she walked to the window. Marie picked up the envelope and accidentally gazed outside. The lights from the house were enough to reveal a couple sitting in a small, secluded gazebo. Marie recognised them of course and felt a quick but sharp pain in her heart when Annie pulled Eric into a kiss.  
"It's just the effect he has on women", she whispered to herself, "Damn, why does he have that effect on all the women?"


	25. Chapter 24: Drinks And Stains

**Chapter 24: Drinks and Stains**

"I can't think of anything we would have to discuss about", Eric said to his brother-in-law as they waited for their drinks.  
"I'm sure you can think of something. You're not as dull as most of your family. That's what you have in common with your sister", EJ smirked. Eric furrowed pondering his words and when he was ready, he asked EJ:  
"Annie? Is that who you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"Or we can start there", EJ said, "I don't know what she has told you, but you need to know that I promised to take care of her. Annie has saved my life more times than I can count and she's been a true friend to me. And now it's my time to repay that debt I owe her. So, make sure that she doesn't get hurt and we'll get along just fine."  
"I don't think I'm in the position to be able to hurt her. We are slowly becoming friends", Eric said to the taller man and added then, "If you didn't want to warn me about hurting Annie, then what did you want to talk about originally? Sami?"  
"Yes, your sister", EJ turned to thank the bartender and handed Eric two wines leaving himself take the two glasses of scotch.  
"What about Sami?"  
"You need to know that I do love her, but we are no good for each other and that's why I've decided to divorce her", EJ started, "This is best for both of us but Samantha can be stubborn. I hope you can help me by keeping her in line tonight. I wouldn't want her doing something irresponsible." Right then they heard a theatrical scream from across the room. It sounded a lot like Marie scolding someone and Eric turned to ask EJ:  
"You mean something like that?" EJ didn't bother to answer him but started to navigate his way across the room.

Sami and Annie watched the two men walk away before turning to face each other. Annie had a small, condescending smile on her lips but she said nothing. Her eyes were full with fire and disdain but still she said nothing. Sami saw her smooth down her cream coloured dress and that's when she saw the ring again.  
"Aren't you the least bit ashamed to wear that thing here and now? I mean, it's an engagement ring from a married man", Sami asked her sweetly.  
"Oh this", Annie flashed the ring in front of Sami's face and lost herself in the depths of the aglow stone, "Why would I. If we hadn't overslept this morning, Eddie would have had time to meet with his advocate and start the divorce proceedings."  
"You slept together? In the same bed?" Sami fought against the choking feeling in her throat.  
"Yes", Annie kept nodding, "We had a long talk last night after Eddie had met you and we returned here. I was hungry, _I'm sure you know the feeling_, and Eddie was more than happy to indulge me even though we are under his fathers roof. I'm not normally as nitpicky about such things while visiting, but this is Stefano's house after all. And it did took some convincing on his part to have me go wild like I did last night. But luckily no one got hurt and we got to sleep in this morning." Sami listened as Annie kept on talking and talking. She had thought imagining all the things that could go on between EJ and this woman was torture, but it was nothing compared having to listen detailed account of their sexual appetites.  
"EJ wouldn't do that. He wouldn't cheat on me", Sami whispered to herself, "He loves me. EJ loves me!"  
"Sure he does", Annie agreed, "I'm aware of Eddies feelings towards you and as distasteful and misplaced as I find them, I'm willing to forgive and forget. It's actually an endearing flaw in him to find something amiable in a woman such as yourself, but for his own well-being, I think it's time for him to move on. Eddie will undoubtedly continue to love you, but I'm sure I can help him to find happiness and love in a life after you."  
"What exactly do you mean with _a woman such as myself_?" Sami asked her voice resonating with the shaking of her body. Annie tilted her head and met her opponent with cold and almost dead eyes. She spoke slowly as if wanting to make sure Sami had time to taste each word before devouring them.  
"I mean a selfish, spoiled brat who never stops to think about the other point of view. I mean the cold-hearted bitch who claims simply wanting to be loved only to throw away that unconditionally love and acceptance offered to her, because of a name. I mean the child in adults body who isn't strong enough to fight for what she really wants but gives in to her family's every whim. I mean the poor soul who has the most amazing gift of love given to her and who discards it. I mean the woman who isn't worthy of love." The fire returned to Annie's eyes and a sardonic grin lit her face as she continued speaking cheerfully at first but with promising tone in the end:  
"You're not worthy of Eddie's love, you never were and you never will be. Once your divorce is finalised, I'm going to make him forget you ever existed." Sami couldn't contain her fury a second longer. She squeezed tightly the wineglass in her hand and threw it's content all over the smug whore who had stolen her husband.

"Sami!" Marie shouted her name, but Sami kept staring at her adversary defiantly. Slowly Annie raised her ring bedecked hand and wiped her lips dry. Then she placed her finger in her mouth and tasted the drink:  
"What a waste", Annie sighed mournfully, "It was such a good year for Chardonnay."  
"What happened?" EJ and Eric stormed to the site of confusion at that moment.  
"Oh my god, Annie! Are you all right?" EJ asked and set down his drinks on the nearest surface reaching for a handkerchief to wipe Annie's face.  
"I'm fine luv", Annie said and stopped EJ, "I just think I need to change after all. You were right, the red dress looks so much better on me. If you'll excuse me." She gathered her skirt and glided across the room to the stairs. Once she was out of sight, everyone turned their eyes back to Sami who remained silent.  
"Samantha, you don't know it, but you were just given a second chance in life. Had this happened anywhere else and had you been anyone else", EJ paused to give his wife a cryptic look, "nothing could have saved you from certain death." And with that EJ walked away to make sure his friend wasn't just putting on a strong face.

"What happened?" Eric whispered. Sami shot an angry look at him and he understood.  
"Sami, you are bleeding", Marie exclaimed and removed the shattered glass from her hand, "We need to take care of this. Let's go." Before they could make through the front door, Rolf stepped to stop them.  
"Thiz way, pleaze." He ushered them to Stefano's personal hospital room and searched for the tools and chemicals to clean Sami's wound. Once he was done Sami spoke.  
"I want to leave. I want to go home."  
"I'm afraid that'z not pozzible", Rolf replied, "Master Elvis gave direct instructions to keep you here until he haz the chance to zpeak to you again. You are welcome to wait here or in the third parlour where ever you prefer. But you muzn't leave the manzion."  
"He can't keep us here against our will", Marie pointed out sweetly.  
"If you truly wish to leave, I've been instructed to call the Salem Police Department and ask their officers to escort Mrs Wells-Dimera to the station. Az Mz Luckafält's attorney, Mr Wells-DiMera wantz to make sure assault charges are made against Mrs Wells-DiMera while the incident is still fresh in witnesses minds."  
"As her attorney?" Marie repeated, "Sami, I think it would be wise to stay here and wait to hear what he has to say."  
"Fine. I just want to be left alone", Sami said staring into the distance.  
"I'll ezcort you to the third parlour", Rolf offered and ushered Marie and Eric out of the room. He lead them through a narrow hall into a dark room and quickly lit a fire into the fireplace.  
"Electricity waz never introduced to this room and the lights of the house wont reach here from anywhere. I'll have to fetch you some candles and it might take a moment", Rolf said before backing out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Marie should have felt like a prisoner in that room but she didn't. She walked to the grand glass windows at the end of the room and the mansion and gazed upon the most beautiful view she had seen. From where she stood she could see the stars in the sky and the moonlight sweep over the garden leaving long shadows to define the scenery.  
"It's beautiful", Eric whispered to her ear. He had sneaked up on her and was standing right behind her. She took a deep breath and tried to silence the flutter in her heart.  
"It is, but you would know it better after seeing it so close", Marie said without really thinking it.  
"Why do you say that?" Eric asked and Marie didn't need to see confusion in his eyes to know it was there.  
"For no reason, for no reason at all", Marie stepped aside and tried to escape.  
"Please don't do that", he asked, "I've had enough evasive answers for the time being. Please tell me what you meant by that?" Marie shook her head.  
"You remind me so much of him", she threw her head back and sighed, "I swore I wouldn't let this happen again, but here I am, falling for a womanizer and a cheat. I thought Logan Dean was the worst of them, but he would have had nothing on you."  
"Who is Logan?" baffled Eric asked.  
"He was the love of my life", Marie smiled a sad little smile and fought back the tears she had held in for years, "I loved him and he betrayed me. And in the end I betrayed him. I lost the one chance I had and now I'm doomed to repeat my mistakes." Eric took a step closer to her.  
"I want to kiss you right now", he said and saw her face change in the moonlight, "I want to kiss you and hold you in my arms so much it hurts, but I'm not going to do that right now. There's something I need to finish first, but once that's done you'll have my undivided attention. And then, I'm going to chase you. I'm going to pursue you and seduce you. I'm going to make you wait and beg for me to hold you, kiss you, make love to you. And once we do, you wont want to ever leave my arms." Marie had stopped breathing. She could feel her heart stopping and starting again in her chest and testing the bone bars restraining it. But he wasn't finished yet.  
"All that can wait, because right now, you need to talk. You need to tell me a story of that past love of yours and you need to cry. You need to let out that venom that has been poisoning you for years so you can be free, free to to love me." Once Eric was done speaking, he stood in silence and waited. Marie, choking in her emotions could only utter:  
"I need a drink."


	26. Chapter 25: No Backing Down

**Chapter 25: No Backing Down**

Annie stormed into her room and stopped dead in tracks. She felt dizzy and out of breath.  
"I have to get this off, I have to", she breathed heavily, "I have to get this off." Annie tried desperately reaching for the zipper but when she couldn't find it, she grabbed the letter opener left on a side table and tore the dress of her. As the cloth fell on the floor she was finally able breath and clear her head, her stomach started an uprising. Annie rushed to the bathroom and emptied the non-existent content of her stomach. She slumped down on to the cold floor and hung her head for a while.  
"I can't stay. I need to get up, get dressed and go back out there", she took a deep breath, "I have to, for Eddie." She inhaled and forced herself up on her feet and to wash the foul taste from her mouth. As she reached for the towel, she heard hurried steps and Eddie calling for her.  
"Annie, Annie!" He flung himself to the bathroom door and stopped to exhale a sigh of relief, "I'm glad I found you. Are you okay?" Annie forced a subdued smile on her lips and added the necessary spark in her eyes as she nonchalantly informed him:  
"I'm fine. I was just washing away that fine wine-facial your wife gave me", she met his cautionary leer and shrugged, "At least we got a response out of her. Wasn't that what you wanted?"  
"Yes, but I was hoping she would end up taking it all out on me and not on you", EJ said apologetically. He wondered what she had done to earn that point for them.  
"Come on Eddie, that's hardly realistic", Annie protested, "She loves you and hates me. Who do you think she's going to attack. Maybe you didn't think about this at the airport but I did. I knew what would happen and I did it anyway, for you." She shook her head and walked past him in search of her spare, fitted dress.

"What did you say to her?" EJ asked and followed her, "Annie what did you say to Samantha?"  
"Please Eddie", she turned to face him with sadness in her eyes, "Don't make me repeat what I said. I have no sympathy for her and I despise her for everything she's done to you, but do you really think I enjoy spewing such vile things out of my mouth? I knew I had to make it sound and look good, so I took something innocent and turned into something despicable. I made her think that all those reports shown to your father were accurate if not incomplete. I-" EJ saw the tears filling her eyes and the faked strength leave her body. With few long steps he was standing next to her and pulling her into his embrace. He held her as she shook and shed away some of the burden she had been carrying.  
"I'm sorry", EJ said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realise the strain this ruse would cause you. I just wanted to know if the woman I fell in love with still existed, but I shouldn't have used you like I did."  
"Eddie stop. I'm your friend", Annie tried to pull back but he wouldn't let her.  
"And look how I've repaid you. You are the only one who has given me the unconditional, unwavering support I've been longing for", EJ paused and loosened his grip enough to able him to look Annie in the eyes, "We have to stop. I'm calling this whole thing off. Tomorrow I'll get that divorce and then, I don't know what then. But we'll figure it out. Together, as friends."  
"No! I can't let you do that", Annie said sharply, "Listen Eddie. We've come this far, we can't turn back now. We will see this through and you and her, you two are going to prove me wrong. You are going to make it work. I've never seen a love like you have for Samantha. If it works for you, maybe it'll one day work for me too. But you can't give up. Not now."  
"Annie no, it's too much."

"Listen to me", Annie searched for his eyes, "I'm going to put on that red dress, we are going to go downstairs. We are going to act like nothing happened and we are going to invite Samantha and the others to stay. We are going to have a nice night and make her jealous enough to come after you. Promise me, promise me that you wont try to back down!" EJ struggled with himself. He wanted to take the offer, he wanted to find out for once and for all what the truth was, but he feared that the cost would be too high. EJ had hurt enough people in his life time and he didn't want to see Annie become another name on his long list of victims. But not finding out, just might undo all the good progress he had gone through during the past month. There were still pieces missing, memories he didn't recognise and he knew for sure that Annie was hiding something from him. She didn't trust that he could handle the truth and was protecting him from himself. EJ eagerly wanted to earn her trust and have her reveal all the secrets, even the hurtful ones. And falling down in crumples after losing the only true love of his life certainly wouldn't earn him that trust.  
"I promise. I will see this through."  
"Good", Annie sighed, "I will take care of everything, all you need to do is to be your charming self and protect me from your father. The others I can handle." EJ nodded in agreement.  
"One more thing", Annie said as she slipped into the red gown.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Could you make sure that we don't make Samantha too jealous. I'd hate to end up as a roadkill."

They made a gracious return to the party and managed to convince even Samantha to stay and enjoy the feast. For her own safety, Annie made sure there were enough big and strong men between herself and Samantha. Had another fight break out, she would have simply refused to defend herself against Samantha. EJ winked at her encouragingly while keeping up the appearances with their guests. Annie found herself in the proximity of Eric Brady again.  
"I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble", she said jokingly but anxiously waited for his reply.  
"Not at all, why would you say that?" he asked and tasted the pate.  
"The kiss. At the gazebo. You had your back turned to the house but I could see what happened there. I saw Stefano waving something and I saw Marie pick it up. I just thought that if she would feel even the tiniest bit of jealousy, it might help you two, to finally open up." Eric studied her expression and was surprised with the honesty shining through.  
"You should have warned me", he snorted gently.  
"And spoil fun?" Annie smiled, "Why would I want to do that?"  
"Maybe because you had me worried", Eric confessed, "After the stern talking to EJ had with me about you, I got the impression that, well."  
"Well what?" Annie demanded.  
"I got the impression that you loved him but he didn't see that."  
"You are absolutely right", Annie gave Eric her first honestly happy smile, "I love him. I've loved him for a long time and there's no reason for me to deny it. I know the difference between just loving someone and acting on that love. Eddie doesn't love me and I accept that. He'll never love me the way I love him, but that's okay. What should I do? Should mourn in silence when just being there for him makes me happy? Should walk away because I can't stand the fact that he loves someone so unworthy of him? I know Samantha is your sister but that's how I feel. Should I abandon him now when he needs me as his friend the most? I can't be that selfish. Eddie is stuck with me until he for some reason decides that he doesn't want me in his life any more. There's nothing you or your sister can do or say to chance that. It's a fact of my life." Annie shrugged and devoured a pea. She turned her eyes from Eric and found herself staring into the blank gaze of one EJ Wells-DiMera.

"What do you mean EJ doesn't love you?" Eric asked but Annie hushed him silent.  
"Later, I'll explain it all to you later. Please don't tell anyone, not yet", Annie begged him and got on her feet. EJ had all ready left the room and she rushed to follow him. She hadn't plan on telling him this way or ever letting him know how she felt about him, but it was too late to take back those words. Only thing she could do, was to explain and hope that he would understand. Annie caught EJ in the hallway and slowly approached him. He was shocked and if Annie had ever doubt of keeping the truth from him, she didn't any more. Few weeks ago the man now pacing back and forward wouldn't have survived turning his entire world upside down. Now, he was barely holding on.  
"I didn't know", Annie heard him say, "How could I not know?"  
"You knew", she said, "You just chose not to acknowledge it. It was easier for you that way, less complicated."  
"Annie, I can't, I couldn't, I don't know what to say!" EJ looked like a lost little boy.  
"You don't love me. I know that. You don't need to love me, this isn't about you, it's about me and how I feel", she paused and smiled, "You need not do anything. Your feelings wont change and I understand that." EJ listened trying to absorb her every word. He leaned on the railing and sat down on the stairs. He was playing with his hands as he finally said it:  
"I don't want to hurt you. I've just don't want you to get hurt."  
"You wont. I'm only hurting myself at this point. You can't turn some magical switch and make my feelings disappear. It doesn't work like that", Annie smiled. She was relieved that she didn't have to lie to him any more.  
"Are you sure?" EJ asked as Annie sat next to him and nodded.  
"I'm sure. As far as unrequited loves goes, this is a good one."  
"Really?" he queried.  
"Yes really." She automatically reached to take his hand in hers but stopped before they touched. Annie laid her hands back on her lap and said:  
"EJ, if this is a problem for you. I will leave. I just want you to be happy more than I want anything else." He snorted and gave her a lopsided grin.  
"Don't call me that. It's weird hearing you say that name. Just say Eddie", EJ said and reached to squeeze her hand. Annie fought back her tears and nodded.  
"Anything for you, Eddie."


	27. Chapter 26: The Final Frontier

**Chapter 26: The Final Frontier**

"Do you still have that handkerchief?" Annie asked as she lost the battle with salt water.  
"Sure", EJ said and grabbed one from is pocket. He reached out to blot Annie's tears and almost choked. She didn't avert her eyes but looked right back into his eyes and for the first time EJ could see all the love and warmth in her gaze. He could see everything that had been missing from her eyes on that first morning they had made their plans for disappearing. Somewhere along the way during their adventures that had changed, but he couldn't remember exactly when it had happened. For the first time EJ saw the depth or her feelings and all the vulnerability she had been hiding from him. For the past month, Annie had been his anchor in the middle of a storm. She had kept him sane and she had carried him through the bad days, all the while he had been longing for another woman. And now Annie was doing her best to ensure a happy ending for him and someone else. EJ felt guilt overtake him when he realised that he would never be able to love and care for her as she did for him.

EJ and Annie started apart when they heard a nebulous cry. Sami had stormed on them and was building force for her next gust.  
"That tramp is a liar! Don't you see what she's done to you?" Sami shouted to EJ who jumped up on his feet:  
"Samantha stop it. Stop it now!" Annie followed him up on her feet and held him back by the arm before he could go on.  
"I will not. Someone needs to tell you the truth even if that someone is your soon to be ex-wife!" Sami spat the last words out of her mouth and turned her anger at Annie:  
"Did you think you would get away with it? Kissing my brother in the garden while the man you claim to love is inside entertaining the guests? EJ, she's been lying to you!"  
"Eric", Annie said his name just as Sami's brother came into the room.  
"Sami! We need to go", Eric came walking to them.  
"What?!" EJ looked completely lost. Annie stepped past EJ and said:  
"It's true, the kiss happened but-"  
"You bitch!" Sami interjected and launched herself on her. Annie simply fell back as EJ stepped in to stop Sami.  
"Annie, are you okay?" EJ asked while holding Sami at bay. Eric was just in time to help Annie back on her feet. Eric was just in time to help Annie back on her feet.  
"I'm fine. I was just about to say that you two need to work this out alone", Annie said first to EJ and then turned to Eric, "Let's give them some privacy."

EJ waited until Annie and Eric were out of earshot before speaking with a muffled tone:  
"Now, listen to me", he dropped Sami's arms when she struggled against his grip, "Just listen. You wont do that again or I'll make you regret it. Do we understand each other? Your grudge is against me, not her. You leave Annie out of this."  
"She's been lying to you", Sami repeated and he gave monotonous laugh.  
"About what?"  
"About loving you. She kissed my brother tonight? Does that sound like a woman in love to you?" Sami demanded to know and was shocked to see EJ nod.  
"Actually it does." And in his mind he silently added: _"It sounds a lot like a woman who's trying to do anything to forget the man she really loves."_ EJ faced his wife again and asked tiredly:  
"Was there more?"  
"Yes", Sami yelped, "There is more. That's not the only thing she's lied about. She's been in contact with another man, probably from her chequered past. A man called Andreas."  
"That's who I'm supposed to be jealous of? Are you serious?" EJ snorted, "Annie told me about him a long time ago. Andreas is her brother. Now what else do you have?" EJ watched all colour leave Sami's face as her greatest weapon proved to be ineffective. She had nothing left to fight him with.

"Eric don't go there. They need to hash this out by themselves. Let them do it, please", Annie asked.  
"Fine", he turned back from the door, "What happened?"  
"I told Eddie the truth, I had no choice after he overheard us."  
"Why did you tell me that? You didn't have to, we are playing for the opposite sides."  
"Exactly. But you were honest with me about trying to seduce me because your sister asked you to."  
"But only after you decimated my bluff", Eric reminded her. Annie laughed:  
"That kiss. I imagine that's what it would be like if I would kiss my brother."  
"You have a brother?"  
"Yes, Andreas is my big brother", Annie dropped that little titbit.  
"Andreas?" Eric digested the information, "Sami is doomed, isn't she?"

"I'm waiting", EJ folded his arms and sifted his balance on both feet, "Nothing? That's it? Should we call it a day and move on. Better yet, let's just move on from each other and be done with it."  
"No!" Sami pouted, "I can't let you do that. I wont."  
"Sure you can. Just walk away, go back to your twins and fine someone else to spend your life with. I'm sure Lucas would love to part of that marital bliss with you."  
"Lucas doesn't love me, he's moved on and I don't want him back. I want you. I love you." EJ couldn't but shake his head and compare the two different proclamations of love. One was a simple statement of facts and the other was tainted by passion and defiance.  
"I wonder do you know what love really is", EJ pondered, "You've spent our entire life chasing after it and when I first offered my devotion to you, you flicked it away like it was nothing, simply because you disliked my last name. All those years searching love in all the wrong places must have warped your conception of the feeling."  
"No, it hasn't", Sami protested, "Even if it had, you showed me the truth. I can't hide it. I think of you every day. I live in the house you rebuilt and I feel your presence and I remember each and every time you saved my life. I remember our first summer together and I remember how I couldn't stay away from you even after I found out that you are a DiMera. I remember how we laughed together and I remember how you held me when I cried. And each night I lay awake in my bed until I think about the last time we were together. I remember your touch and can almost feel you laying next to me. My heart starts to jump and my blood begins to run."  
"That's just lust", EJ said.  
"Is it? Is it really? Do you feel like this with every attractive woman in sight?" Sami asked and stepped a little closer to him, "Does you breathing come shallow as if you are trying to make sure you wont faint just by looking at her?" She inhaled and took another step.  
"Do your eyes instantly follow her every move?" she reached out to finger the lapel of her jacket.  
"Does the blood rush so fast that all you can hear are the little voices she makes?" she whispered and leaned against his body.  
"Do you suddenly find yourself drowning in her scent? Do your fingers itch as you long to touch her? Does your chest suddenly start to ache because it can no longer contain your heart?" She tilted her head, reached up and pulled him down:  
"Do you lips burn and can you feel her touch even when she's not kissing you yet?" EJ closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, all he could see were her lips. His hands were on her waist pulling her against his chest. He inhaled her scent and heard her whimper. Her hands were wrapped around him and she was waiting. EJ sighed and pushed her away. He circled back to the stairs and placed his hands on his face to wipe her spell away.

"No", EJ said, "This isn't enough. Chemistry isn't everything. Pheromones can be wrong."  
"But that's not all we have", Sami desperation carried her voice, "We are the same. We both longed for approval and love. We both betrayed our families to be together and we both are capable of great good and bad. This thing between us isn't going anywhere. You can't just walk away from it. I know we can make it work if you would just try." She saw something which she took as a rejection.  
"EJ, I've been waiting for you my whole life. I just didn't know it until it was too late. Please understand, I just can't let you go", Sami spoke begging him to understand. EJ turned again and looked at her. His eyes were deep and full of emotion.  
"I can't either", he whispered. With few strides he had closed the cap between them and lifted her up in his arms. His mouth melted on hers and once more, breathing became irrelevant. They danced to the music of their hearts beating as one as all the sorrow and pain was washed away by a shared passion.

"I'm glad you understand", Annie said pulled back from the friendly embrace. She kissed Eric in passing and smiled at him. When she saw something moving in the edge of her field of vision, Annie realised Marie had been watching them. She moved Eric's arms from around her figure and guided them to his sides. She winked at the man and repaid the mischievous grin. Annie walked to Marie and touched gently her folded arms.  
"I'm sorry", Annie said and walked past the brunette leaving her alone with the grinning Brady male. Marie furrowed and went to him:  
"What happened? Why would she need to apologise?"  
"I think she wanted to apologise for upsetting you", Eric replied and tilted his head. Marie met his gaze with a quizzical look. Eric pulled her into his arms and tilted her head back by lifting her chin. Slowly he lowered his lips on hers and tasted the chocolate dessert she had eaten earlier. After a short brush their lips parted and he rested his brow against hers.  
"The rest can wait", Eric said. He was too close to see the lightning flashing in her eyes.  
"The hell it can", she stated and glued her lips on his starting a life long adventure.

Annie smiled and pulled back into the shadows. She wouldn't have to worry about causing any more trouble for those two at least. She kicked off her heels and tiptoed back towards the stairs. She stopped by the arch to watch as EJ danced Sami in his arms and laughed like she had never heard him laugh before. Annie backed away from the hall with a smile on her lips. She found her way out to the garden and sank her bare feet into the cold grass. She walked until the tears fell and her body shook. She sank down to the ground and cried happy tears.


	28. Chapter 27: The Morning After

**Chapter 27: The Morning After**

She took a deep breath and clean air filled her lungs. Slowly she felt her body wake up as she once again sensed her relaxed, heavy limbs. Sun was shining on her face and warming her skin. She must have forgotten to close the curtains before going to bed the previous night. She didn't know why she was smiling. How could she be happy when she was still waiting for him to come home to her? Without opening her eyes, she knew what she would see. She would see the rooftop door from her old apartment building leaning to the wall, so she could see the heart EJ had carved for her months ago. She would see their initials within a heart surrounded by a fine festoon and seeing that carving would restore her faith in their love for one more lonely day. She would get up from her bed, walk to the door and let her fingers follow the lines. She would sigh heavily, force a smile on her lips and go to see her twins. She would just slide to the floor and start her morning, except she couldn't. Something or someone was holding her still.

Sami opened her eyes and saw an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned her head and forgot to breath. He was there. He was really there.  
"Good morning", he said without opening his eyes.  
"It's a very good morning", Sami said and reached to play with the collar of his dress shirt. He grinned.  
"I've been waiting for you to wake up for a while now. I thought that the sun might do the trick."  
"Didn't you sleep at all last night?" He heard her worry.  
"No I didn't. I had a lot of thinking to do", EJ explained before wrinkling his face and forcing his eyes open, "You were so tired when we came here and all you wanted was to me to hold you while you slept so I did. But you are awake now."  
"I am", Sami couldn't stop grinning.  
"Can we go to see the twins now?" EJ asked.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"You owe me seven months worth of kisses. It's time to pay up", Sami made her demand and EJ was happy to oblige.

"The sun is up. Has been for a while. Do you think it's time for us to go home now?" Eric asked and kissed Marie's temple. She snuggled little closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her a bit more tightly.  
"And where might your home be?" Marie teased him.  
"With Sami, until I can find something more permanent", was his answer.  
"Are you sure you want to do that? Doesn't your work take you all over the world? Why would you want to stay in this little town?"  
"Oh, I'm sure I can find an incentive or two?" For that answer he felt a sharp elbow against his ribs.  
"I don't want to know what's going through your mind right now", Marie informed him.  
"Sure you do", he smiled against her hair, "You want to know how I'm going to take you home from here, from this park bench to your front door, without letting your feet touch the ground."  
"How were you planning on making that happen? My home is on the other side of the town". Marie asked jerking her head aside to see his face. Eric felt a dimple forming itself as a question left his lips:  
"Do I really need to remind you?" He gazed first in her eyes and then moved to her lips before looking up again with his eyes full of promise. He kissed her again and she felt herself soar. She broke away and placed her finger on his lips:  
"That sounds awfully tempting, but-"  
"I hate that word", Eric complained.  
"No you don't once you hear the rest of it", Marie winked at him, "But, I don't want to wreck my weekend by skipping work."  
"Oh you have plans?" he mocked her while nuzzling up against her neck.  
"Yes I have plans for the weekend, and so do you."  
"Sounds promising."  
"Only if I get in work in time", Marie was sorry to remind him.  
"I've better make sure of that then", Eric said and got on his feet. He picked Marie up and asked:  
"Which way?"

"I just want to see them", EJ said as Sami picked her daughter up and offered her for him to be held, "I'm sure they don't remember me and I don't want to upset them."  
"Just hold her", Sami asked. EJ wanted to protest but swallowed his objections. Joy looked at him questioningly before discovering the buttons in his shirt.  
"So do you see a lot disturbingly tall men or am I unique?" EJ asked the baby and she answered him by showing her tongue.  
"I think she said yes", Sami clarified for him.  
"To which question?"  
"That one is up to you to figure out."  
"I thought so", EJ replied. His lips touched Joys thin hair and his eyes closed.  
"I've missed you", he whispered to Joy, "I've missed you both."  
"And they've missed you. Now we can finally be a family", Sami whispered back and brought Johnny within his reach. EJ brushed gently Johnny's head and met his stern, accusing stare.  
"I know and I know that I have a lot to make up for, but there's still something I have to do. Something I need to take care of first", EJ said and waited for Sami to understand.  
"Do you have to?"  
"Yes I do", he said.  
"Can't you just call her and forget she ever existed?"  
"I can't", EJ hesitated with choosing the right explanation, "Whether you like it or not, Annie is my friend. She's part of my life and I can't just drive her away and pretend like she never existed."  
"I can try", Sami was displeased.  
"Samantha, you mean the world to me, but you can not control who's in it. We both have made choices which have lead to this place and time, and because of those choices you have to learn to share. You have to share me with these little rascals and others."  
"Well, I certainly don't have to like it", she proclaimed.  
"No you don't", EJ agreed, "But you have to live it."  
"Please, say you wont be gone for long."  
"I wont be gone for long, and I'll even come back", EJ promised.  
"That", Sami punched him, "Was not funny."  
"We thought it was", EJ said and held laughing Joy against his chest.

"Hello Eric", EJ said as he was about to walk out through the door.  
"Good morning EJ", Eric hardly had time to arch his brow before Sami came running to them.  
"You almost forgot your keys", she handed the key ring to EJ and kissed him quickly.  
"Bye", EJ said to her and nodded to her brother, "Eric." Eric and Sami watched him leave and drive away with her car.  
"Is that wise? You might not see that car again", Eric asked and suffered another blow.  
"EJ's going back to get his things and to say good bye to that harpy. Then he's coming back, to me", Sami informed her twin mirthfully.  
"Is he now", Eric mumbled.  
"And where were you last night?" Sami asked teasing him.  
"That, my sister, is none of your business. Not yet anyway." Eric glanced to the door once again, hesitating at first and then just saying it:  
"There's something you need to know. Something important we need to discuss."  
"What might that be?"  
"It has to do with Annie and EJ."  
"I don't like the sound of that", Sami grimaced and walked to the other room and threw herself on the couch.  
"I know you don't, but you need to hear this. It has to do with the reason why, they came to Salem."

She felt exhilarated. She didn't care that she was buried under piles of pillows and heavy covers. She didn't care about the fact that she had spent the previous laying on wet grass in cool night air crying for something miraculous. She felt good, because she knew what she needed to do. Annie jumped up from her resting place and rushed through her morning routine. She continued with packing up her things and tiptoeing through the halls of the DiMera mansion. She wanted to make a clean getaway before anyone would think of missing her. Not that it was likely to happen. The only person who might have wasted a thought on her was otherwise engaged and his father unfortunately had senses of a bat.  
"Good morning Ms Luckafält. Wont you please come in", Stefano gave her and option she just couldn't refuse. Annie abandoned her bags and followed Stefano into his study.  
"Good morning Bats, may I call you that?" Annie asked jauntily and sprawled herself sideways on one of Stefanos antique chairs.  
"No you may not", Stefano replied with something almost resembling amusement in his voice, "I have to ask, Bats? Where ever did you come up with that?"  
"Since you seem to know everything without really seeing it, the only logical explanation I could think of, is that you have embraced your inner bat and thus tapped into your sonar abilities", Annie replied while eyeing Stefano's breakfast tray, "And besides. I had to think of something to take away this shroud of intimidation you have floating around you." Stefano guffawed and pushed the tray to the girl.  
"Please do", he offered the dish to her, "You apparently aren't scared of me anymore." Annie met Stefano's eyes with severe look.  
"Oh I'm terrified. I'm just not scared for myself." Stefano leaned back in his seat nodding at her.  
"So you do love my son."  
"There was never any doubt of that, was there?" Annie tilted her head.  
"And there's the reason why my men lost your track. What did you do?" Stefano queried and saw the girl shrug.  
"I just convinced Eddie that someone was after us and that he needed to come up with something drastic quickly. He made us disappear, not I. I just told the truth."  
"You just left out the part where you tore apart my generous cheque", the cigar smoke spoke.  
"I would have told him, had he asked. But he didn't, not specifically", Annie finished Stefano's toast, "Besides, why would I want to willingly break Eddies heart after you've taken such good care of it?"  
"He is my son, in every possible way."  
"That he is", Annie agreed and corrected her pose to something more traditional just as the subject of their conversation rushed in.

"Good morning son", Stefano greeted EJ who kept looking for any sign of trouble.  
"Thank you for the breakfast", Annie gave a nod seasoned with a small smile to Stefano, "I was just about to leave."  
"Annie, you should stay. I'm going to say this only once", EJ asked and laid his hand on her shoulder, "Father, I want you to stay away from Annie and that includes all the men and women who work for you or have ever worked for you. Don't even think about recruiting someone else to keep an eye on her or in any way interfering into her life. She is of limits. Do I make myself clear?"  
"If that is your wish", Stefano said.  
"No, it's a simple fact. Just like you ending your tea parties with Samantha is. Had I known that she would come to you for help, I would have included that in our previous agreement which still hold true", EJ continued, "You do remember the deal we made before I left town?" Annie saw Stefano react with something that resembled a cringe.  
"Very well. You've made yourself quite clear. I don't think there's any fear of misinterpretation. "  
"But there always is with you father. I will make sure that the updated, constantly updated list of your possible slips reaches the person who controls the letter. Should you break any of my rules, the letter will reach the local police, FBI and the media. You wont be able to sweep this under a rug", EJ stopped to catch his breath, "And just in case you were wondering. I am aware that the letter in question will not only incriminate you but myself and I'm more that willing to spent few years behind bars for the simple joy of having you as a cell mate."

"This was a pleasant conversation", Stefano smiled stiffly, "And I would love to continue it, but unfortunately I'm needed elsewhere. You are truly a charming individual Ms Luckafält and I'm sorry not to be able to call you my daughter after all."  
"I'm not sure Daddy Bats would like that either", Annie replied and watched Stefano bite his lip as he passed his son to step out of the study.  
"What was your fathers name again?" EJ asked as soon as the door was closed.  
"Kalle, why?" Annie asked with an arched brow.  
"Then what was that Daddy Bats thing about?"  
"It's my thing. I give silly nicknames to people I'm especially fond of", Annie replied, "you should know, Eddie." EJ raked his fingers through his hair and walked around the table. He looked for a pen and paper.  
"We need to talk", EJ said as the pen flew on the paper.  
"What about?" Annie sat in her place watching a neatly folded paper to slip into an envelope, a sealed envelope.  
"You know what about", EJ raised his eyes.  
"Oh that? I was sort of hoping you wouldn't remember that. Maybe we could pretend it never happened", Annie suggested casually.  
"You promised you wouldn't lie to me", he scolded her.  
"And I'm keeping that promise", she assured him, "But you must admit, your life would become much easier if I was to simply disappear."  
"Maybe my life would be easier without you in it, but it would also be boring. That is if I had a life at all without you", EJ reminded her, "You saved my life Annie. I'm not about to forget that. I don't know how, but we are going to find a way to make this work. You will be part of my life, like everyone else in it."  
"Who is this _we_ you talk about?" Annie questioned him.  
"You, Samantha and I", EJ clarified, "I want you meet the twins too. You should know what's it like to be an auntie."  
"Isn't that a bit unrealistic with my proclamation from last night and you getting back together with your wife? I don't think Samantha is going to appreciate another woman in you life, let alone one who is head over heels in love with you."  
"Annie, I said we would work this out", EJ heaved a sigh, "Though I don't share your feelings, I do care about you deeply. You are my best friend and I want you to be part of my life. I want you to see first hand what you helped to save."  
"Shouldn't your wife be your best friend?"  
"Quit the banter!" EJ lost his temper for a moment, "Fine, second best friend then, but you are a friend all the same. Now, would stop splitting hairs and agree to do this? You know I'm going to win in the end like I always do."  
"That was back when you had an ace in your sleeve. Now all the cards are on the table and you can't use my love for you against me", Annie yielded, "but that doesn't change the fact that I still love you. Yes, I'll come with you to see the twins. I'll keep in touch when I can be bothered and I'll make sure my adventures always have at least one scheduled stop here in Salem. Is that good enough for you?"  
"Almost", was the answer of an generous winner, "I need you to do something for me first. I'll pack my bags and take them to my house and I'll meet you there."


	29. Chapter 28: Final Secrets

**Chapter 28: Final Secrets**

"What are you doing here at this time of the morning?" Marie asked as Sami took a seat opposite her friend, "I just said good bye to your brother an hour ago or so."  
"That's why I'm here", Sami said turning a grimace into a grin, "what happened between you two last night?#  
"Didn't Eric tell you?"  
"A gentleman never does."  
"Oh, a real gentleman", Marie mocked, "Good to know that one. Nothing special. We talked, we walked, we kissed and we talked some more. We watched the sun come up in the park and that was about it. Why? Do you have something against me having some fun with your brother?"  
"No, nothing at all as long as you don't break his heart. I'd hate to scratch that perfect skin of yours to shreds", Sami explained with faked sweetness, "But that's not what I came to talk to you about."  
"What is? Lay it on me." Marie leaned back in her own seat and let Sami vent. Apparently Eric had informed Sami about the ruse EJ and Annie had cooked up to see if Sami was really the Sami EJ had fallen in love with. Various degrees of curses were used during this lengthy explanation. Sami covered every possible angle from the ridiculousness of EJ to come up with such a ruse to Annie's misfortune of agreeing to abide by his rules and at all loving the man. Sami even dissected her own reactions to the ordeal.  
"I hate that woman. I hate her with passion. It's something I wish I could move past, leave behind and never to think of again, but seems that is impossible. I can't get past it, She's always going to be part of my life, part of our lives and it's all because of him, because of EJ", Sami ranted.  
"Why don't you tell EJ the truth?" Marie asked.  
"I can't. EJ loves that woman and I can't risk losing him again by making him choose", Sami confided in her, "I've waited seven months for him to come back to me and Annie made that happen. Eric told me the little Annie told him. Apparently she was trying to make my brother understand why she couldn't feel anything romantic towards him and ended up explaining how she practically saved EJ from his own misery. Annie did bring my husband back to me and I'm grateful to her, but that doesn't mean I have to like her."  
"No it doesn't." For a moment Sami thought that Marie had spoken the words but her friend lookes as stunned as she herself was.

"I'm sorry", Annie said and stepped into the room, "I didn't intend on eavesdropping. The door was open and I couldn't help but overhear. Anyway, Samantha. I want you to know that I understand and I don't blame you for anything. I know you can't change the way you feel."  
"That's mighty generous of you", Sami spoke through gritted teeth, "And please, only EJ calls me Samantha."  
"Sami then", Annie agreed, "I never meant anything like this to happen."  
"But you went along with it", Marie expressed her displeasure.  
"I did. I would do anything for him."  
"I can't listen to this, I'm going home", Sami announced and got up, "You will stop by after work, wont you? Or maybe after you've had a nap or two. There's still much we need to discuss."  
"I will. Say Hi to everyone for me", Marie asked and watched her friend walk out the door. She waited a while before turning her attention to the intruder.

"And what you might be doing here?" Annie gave the lawyer a faint smile and pulled an envelope out of her pocket.  
"Eddie asked me to bring this to you." Marie took the letter without saying a word. She slipped it into her drawer and acted like nothing had happened.  
"Does Samantha know that you drew up those divorce papers she never got to sign?" Annie asked.  
"No she doesn't", Marie tilted her head, "And she never needs to know." Annie put her hands up as sign of surrender and good faith:  
"I have no reason to tell her. Unless she specifically asks, but then I'll just lie to her, if that's fine by you?" Marie gave a sharp and short nod. She picked up a pen and twirled it around her fingers.  
"About what you overheard", Marie began but Annie immediately interrupted her.  
"There's no need to talk about that either."  
"I disagree", Marie said, "Did you understand what Sami was saying? Did you hear enough to get the point?" Annie nodded.  
"I did. I know exactly how she feels."  
"Are you going to tell EJ what you overheard here?" Marie pressed on and waited for her victim to fold. Instead Annie gave her a sad little smile.  
"Now why would I do that? Why would I want to break his heart when he's finally happy again? No", Annie shook her head, "I wont do that to him. I watched him go through hell to get here. I wont take what he's accomplished away from him by tainting his precious image of what's life going to be like for him. He's too fragile."  
"He looks strong to me", Marie pointed out.  
"That's because you don't know him like I do", Annie replied.  
"Then what are you going to do?" Marie asked and saw the woman in front of her morph. Determination arose.  
"I'll do what's best for everyone. I'll walk away and disappear. I can't go to the house right now like this. Eddie would know something is wrong and I can't lie to him. No, I have to leave right away. I just hope that someday they will be able to forgive me this choice I made."  
"Are you sure that it's the right choice? Are you sure leaving is the only way?" The brunette gazed upon the blond. They both were in deep thought and fearing the consequences they would have to face for playing with people's lives.  
"Right or wrong, it's the only choice I can make. Within time the reasons for my escape become irrelevant and I can try to stay in contact with Eddie without interrupting his marriage too much. If we are lucky, if we are extremely lucky we never have to speak of this ever again", Annie sighed with hope in her voice.  
"Will you take care of them while I'm gone? Will you look after them and make sure everything doesn't fall apart because of some minor misunderstanding?" Annie asked.  
"They are my friends too", Marie said and felt the connection of mutual understanding with this stranger for the first time, "Where will you go?"  
"That's easy", Annie grinned, "Tell them, tell Eddie and Samantha, tell anyone who wants to know that I went home, to see my brother."  
"I promise to do that", Marie pledged, "I don't know how to say this, but thank you."  
"For what ever for?"  
"For making me just a little bit jealous. I needed the incentive."  
"It was my pleasure", Annie bowed mockingly.  
"No it wasn't judging from what I heard", Marie snorted.  
"We can't possibly have chemistry with every hot man on the planet now can we?"  
"With the bad boys? Absolutely we can!" Marie laughed and Annie smirked. They shared a secret. Annie got up and walked to the door but stopped as Marie made her last questions:  
"Was it worth it? What you did for EJ and Sami, was it worth all the pain and hurt?"  
"Yes it was", Annie replied with tears in her eyes wanting to escape but Marie wasn't ready to let her go yet.  
"Do you think they'll live happily ever after?" Annie couldn't help but laugh at the idea and explain:  
"No I don't. They are far too interesting for a fate as boring as that." The blond tilted her head for the last time and disappeared.


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"I think I heard a car", EJ said as he and Johnny walked to the window. Technically speaking, EJ walked and Johnny enjoyed the free ride in his arms.  
"That'll be Marie", Sami said and folded her last towel, "I invited her."  
"When did you have time to do that?" Eric turned to give a questioning look to his wife and daughter. Sami held Joy in her arms and looked deep in her daughters eyes.  
"This morning, while you were at your fathers home. I took the divorce papers to her and told her to file them away and forget where she put them."  
"That's all?" The question lingered as Sami hesitated.  
"Annie stormed in just as I was leaving. I wasn't exactly civil with her", Sami glanced at her two men, "I know and I'm sorry. She's your friend but yesterday I thought you were about to marry her."  
"You don't have to explain. This is going to take time, for all of us to get used to", EJ said softly, "Just try to remember that she has feelings too."  
"I'll try to do that", Sami smiled.  
"I would like her to meet the twins as soon as possible though", EJ added cautiously, "I suspect Annie is leaving the country as soon as possible but I told her so much about Johnny and Joy. She is curious. I hope you don't mind."  
"I guess she can visit us", Sami faked a smile.  
"Thank you", EJ said, "Shall we go downstairs?"  
"Not yet. Let's give Eric and Marie a moment."

"Hello."  
"Hi."  
"That was a particularly brilliant answer. Did you practice it for long?"  
"I can't help it. You turn my head into mush."  
"And you make me feel weak in the knees."  
"What a pair we are."  
"Perfect for each other."  
"Then why are you still talking?"  
"I can't move remember, come here." Her smile disappeared as his electric touch made her skin touch. He held her in his arms as her body melted against his. Her warm breath invited him closer and into another dance. Fireworks under the closed eyelids and showed the path to another world not too far from this one. But the door was never closed and when a voice called them, the dream dissolved. Marie found Eric's eyes just as hazy as she knew her own were at that moment.  
"Do I need to remind you two that there are two innocent infants under this roof?" amused Sami asked when her brother refused to let Marie go from his embrace.  
"I don't know", EJ said, "We can always go back upstairs and wait until it's safe to come down again. There are few things I need to remind you of." Sami smirked.  
"Really?"  
"Just say if you don't believe me and I'll prove you wrong."

"I'm tired", Marie whispered at first but repeated the words with a clearer voice then, "I'm tired and I need to sleep. Remind me again, what am I doing here?"  
"You are here because I asked you to come", Sami snorted as she came down the rest of the stairs.  
"But why?"  
"Can't we just have a nice get-together without any real reason? I just got my husband back, my brother is in town and you Marie, you are a friend", Sami said, "I just want my favourite people together in the same room for few hours. Is that too much to ask?"  
"No it's not", Marie shook her head and smiled at Sami.  
"Let's go into the parlour and I and Eric will take care of the drinks", Sami fussed and gave Joy to EJ. Marie followed the Brady twins with her eyes as EJ came to her and asked:  
"What about Annie?"  
"She gave me the letter and said that she was leaving", Marie whispered.  
"Leaving? This soon? Where did she say she was going?" EJ furrowed.  
"Home. She was going home to see her brother. She also mentioned something about not giving you a chance to keep your promise. What does that mean?"  
"Annie helped me to face my ghosts and now she's facing her own ghost without my help", EJ gave a skewed grin.  
"Maybe it's for the best. Your family needs you here", Marie said and EJ nodded.  
"And I need them."

"What are you doing still standing there in the draft?" Sami came and pushed them to the other room closing the front door on her way. Talking and discussion ensued as the younger set of twins took care of the entertainment. Marie was resting her head against Eric's shoulder, when she heard EJ ask:  
"So, what's next for us?"  
"I don't know", was Sami's reply, "There's that misinformation I helped my dad and uncle Bo get their hands on?"  
"Interesting. Tell me more."  
"Honey, not in front of the guests." Marie opened her eyes in time to see Sami's faint smile and veiled gaze as Eric's words brought her back to reality.  
"And just a moment ago we were family."  
"What are you proposing?" Marie interrupted him.  
"Wait and find out", he whispered with a hoarse voice and gave her a kiss.  
"We are lagging behind on the kissing front it seems", Sami noted.  
"We can't have that", EJ agreed. He pulled his wife into his arms showing the art of kissing to their competition. And when Joy and Johnny applauded, the house became full of laugher and life.

_** END **_

_**  
**_


End file.
